


Worlds Apart

by RAnngel74



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angels, Badass Rey, Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, Fighting Demons, Fingering, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Greater Demon, Hand Jobs, Horny Shadowhunters, Lust, M/M, Magic, Masturbation in Shower, Mind Manipulation, Minor Violence, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Parabatai Bond, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Protective Ben Solo, Runes, Sexual Content, Sparring, StarWarsAu, Vaginal Sex, cock rubbing, forced intercourse, shadowhuntersau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAnngel74/pseuds/RAnngel74
Summary: Based on a Prompt:by @ann_wassersteinRey and her parabatai Hux travel to the New York Institute on a mission. The residents of the institute, Ben and his parabatai Rose don't want extra help, but that changes when they see the British.A Shadowhunters & Star Wars fic...I have another multi-chapter in mind which is based on a Star Wars and Shadowhunter universe... This one is a short, maybe 3 or 4 chapters.Yeah... This is going to be a bit longer than I first intended!I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. 1

Ben Solo was in the Ops centre with his parabatai Rose Tico, as they went over the operation notes from the London institute…

A demon or something of similar origin had been terrorising the streets of London, but the sources suggested that it’s coming directly from somewhere in the harbour district in Brooklyn, New York… 

The carefully coordinated operation carried out by Shadowhunters in London had led to this information! So as head of the New York Institute, Ben had given out surveillance assignments to his team to gather intelligence. The parabatai brothers’ Alec Lightwood and Jace Wayland… 

Ben and his parabatai are on coms as the team enter the abandoned warehouse on the docks where the trail had led them… 

A loud wail and a crash ensue moments before the coms go dead and only loud static rips through their earpieces. Ben pulled the earpiece from his ear with a grimace, as does Rose… Leaving an acute lingering ringing in their ears for a few seconds thereafter.

The sensors - GPS chips the team of Shadowhunters have on them disappear from the screens in front of them… No more red dots on the map indicating where their people are, just silence… 

“What happened?” Rose asked as she looked at Ben, slightly baffled, her brows furrowed with concern.

“I don’t know?” Ben said as he stepped over to the control panel and tapped the screen bringing up stats and motion reports. He scanned them with diligence as he rubbed his chin with his fingers.

“Fuck… “ Ben cursed, “This shouldn’t be happening. I don’t understand, those GPS chips are magically infused and realm friendly, they should be visible, wherever they are!” Ben huffed and his shoulders slouched slightly as he tried the coms again, clicking the mic button on and off… _‘This is Solo, come back,’_ Nothing.

“I’ll send a fire message to the London Institute and find out what they’ve missed out from their report - Incompetence… I have no doubt…” Ben remarked with a calm growl. 

“Continue trying the coms and keep your eye on the monitor, let me know if there’s any change,” He continued as he swiftly paced towards his office, past Rose and through the Ops centre briskly taking the steps two at a time with ease… 

His long legs make quick work of carrying him swiftly to his office. He closed the door behind him letting out a breath. This is a disaster and he is more than sure that the London Institute had made a grave error in their report which had resulted in the disappearance of some of his best operatives. 

Someone will pay for this… He balled his hands into fists clenching and unclenching.

He needed to control his temper before he started throwing things around his office again… 

Ben whipped out his stele, it’s beautiful and crafted by an elegant hand, handed down through many generations, wielded by his grandfather and his father before him. He quickly scribed the necessary runes in the air as the tip glowed and the motions begin to form a fire message. His fingers danced gracefully through the air as his wrist flowed in tandem, line after line until he was done and the message is sent… He slipped his stele into his holster and leaned with the flat of his palms on his desktop, taking a deep steadying breath as he considered his next move… 

There was a sharp knock on the door that jolted him from his thoughts. 

“Come,” He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Izzy - Isabelle Lightwood slung open the door with gusto and strides in like an unbidden storm, her arms crossed over her chest, a fire burning in her eyes… 

**

Maz Kanata has been the head of the London Institute for longer than anyone can remember. She sent for Armitage Hux and Rey, in the early morning hours with a follow-up report on the Mission they had spent weeks working on, only to have it ripped from their hands and sent to the New York Institute - from them to take over. 

Typical Rey had thought. We do all the grunt work and the snotty New Yorkers come alone and claim all the victory. But apparently that wasn’t what had happened. Something had gone wrong…

  
  


Maz had received a fire message with some highly provocative and somewhat insulting content from the head of the New York Institute… 

Rey had heard a lot about this man, Ben Solo… He was short-tempered and quick to anger, intense and moody. She had been told by none other than her parabatai that he was stern but fair… But she could feel through their bond that Hux was not just unfond but rather scared of this moody brute of a man across the pond in NYC. 

She was aware that there’s some kind of history between her parabatai and the man in New York, but to this day Hux has been unwilling to talk about it. She doesn’t have much more information to go on than that… 

She and Hux have been instructed to go to New York as soon as Alicante approved the portal and to further assist with the mission there. Which Rey is happier about than her parabatai is. Hux is sulking, his shoulders are slumped, and his demeanour is cloudy. She landed another roundhouse kick and again descended with a one-handed blow with her quarterstaff to his rear… 

He stumbled off balance… 

“Come on Hux, where’s your head at?” Rey asked in a breathy voice as she slowly circled the man.

He just made a growling noise deep in his throat and rolled his shoulders, swinging the duel Escrima sticks, one in each hand… He took a defensive stance and she advanced toward him as their weapons come into contact again and again… They are both sweaty and panting by the time they finish their training session. 

Rey grabbed her water bottle and squeezed a stream of the cool liquid into her mouth as she side-eyes Hux as he took a huffy seat on the bench, his shoulders hunched forward and elbows rested on his knees, grasping his towel between his hands, he balled it in his fists.

“Okay… What’s with you today?” She asked as she took a seat next to him rolling her water bottle between her hands.

“Nothing,” Hux replied with a huff he took the towel and wiped the back of his neck.

“Bullshit. Hux, I’m your parabatai, I know when something’s wrong!” Rey pushed a little as she rested a hand on Hux’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

Hux stood up abruptly, “It’s nothing, Rey. Just drop it, please,” He said as he jogged towards the exit, “I’m gonna shower and gear up, Okay,” He said without looking over his shoulder… 

Yeah, she needed to do the same, they are both a dishevelled unruly mess, their hair is sweat-damp and their training gear is sticking to their skin. She felt sticky and gross… and Rey knew better than to push him when he is in a mood like this. He’ll tell her if she needed to know… She hopes so anyway. Although she hadn’t seen him quite like this since she’d first met him, back in their academy days. 

She shrugged it off, for now anyway… They had a Mission and she needed to get into the right headspace. She just hoped his mood wasn’t going to be a problem out in the field. 

  
  


**

“We don’t need any help,” Ben said in his grumpy and somewhat huffy voice from behind his desk when he received a fire message from the head of the London Institute.

“Hey, Those are my brothers out there. We’ll take all the help we can get,” Izzy said a stern and unwavering look in her eyes. She could be fierce when it comes to her family and Ben could respect that.

“Fine. But I’m not happy about it,” He replied as he rose from his seat, “Let's get to it then shall we,” He said with a motion of his hand for her to lead the way.

They made their way to greet the Shadowhunters sent from London… Rose was there waiting as they entered the Ops centre. She greeted him with a sweet smile and briefed him on what the follow-up teams had found at the scene of the disappearance with a new mission report. Ben, Izzy and Rose are caught unaware when the portal whirled into existence before their very eyes. 

The three stood at the ready as two forms appeared from the magical gateway. 

Izzy stepped forward before anyone got a chance to react. 

“Welcome to the New York Institute. I’m Isabel Lightwood, “ Izzy said as she extended her hand in greeting to the newly arrived Shadowhunters. One male with reddish hair - he looks familiar - and a slender athletic female, her hair tied back in a three bun system which is slightly unusual. Ben thought… _But if she doesn’t look absolutely spectacular in her Shadowhunter gear, tight leather, thigh holsters galore_ \- he can’t wait to see her in action.

The female quickly reached out to grasp Izzy’s hand, “Rey,” She said with a smile that could blot out the sun. She was stunning… Ben felt the tips of his ears heating thank the Angel for his unruly mop of hair covering them from view, they are surly bright red.

“This is Ben Solo, the head of the New York Institute and Rose Tico,” Izzy motioned with a look over her shoulder. Rey released her hand and looked towards Ben and Rose with a nod. The smile i=was still on her face. Ben could see that her cheeks are slightly flushed. The corner of his mouth tugged up into a coy smirk as their eyes meet… Ben took a deep breath stepped forward and extended his hand in greeting. 

He had absolutely no problem excepting help from the London Institute, not if it's from her. She, Rey - took his hand and it’s so small and warm in his. She tipped her head back ever so slightly to look up at him and it took all of his restraint not to move closer, breath her in… He was lost in her eyes when he heard a clearing of someone’s throat and he turned his head to the side to where the intrusive noise originated from.

It took Ben a few seconds… 

“Hux. damn, is that you,” Ben asked when he recognised the boy from the academy.

“Ben. Pleasure, as always,” Hux said sharply in his upper-crust British accent as he stood ramrod straight, his hands clasped behind his back.

The two men peered at one another for what felt like quite some time… Rey made a small distracting noise at the back of her throat and he broke eye contact with Hux to look back towards Rey.

Ben was still tightly clasping Rey’s hand in his own as he reluctantly let it go. She smiled shyly at him and that intriguing blush on her cheeks spread across her adorable button nose, there’s a smattering of freckles there and he wanted to count every single one of them, lick them and caress them with his tongue. His eyes followed the line of her petite slender neck. Ben shook his head if only to get his shit together… He looked over his shoulder to Rose. He could feel her warmth and intrigue through their bond. She grinned back at him playfully cocking a brow. They both knew what he’d been imagining as his eye gleam with delicious intent. 

“Right.” Ben cleared his throat, “Shall we?” He asked, with a sweeping motion of his arm in a welcoming gesture. 

Rey and Hux stepped into the New York Institute… 

  
  


**

  
  



	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey clenched her thighs together as she gazed at the beautiful honey tones in his brown irises. She could see an echo of loneliness in their depths, but there was a power to him that promised to ruin her...

Rey just couldn’t seem to stop staring as this tree of a man ran over the mission notes… She just wanted to climb him, among numerous other things, like running her fingers through his, _oh so soft thick hair…_

She was completely engrossed watching the bulging of his biceps as his arms strain within the confines of the material of his shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he indicated and pointed to areas on the holo map screen on the table in front of him. She ogled the large forearms as they sinfully flexed - the bare skin revealing his Equilibrium, Fearless, Soundless and stamina runes while others remained only semi-visible, peeking out from behind the edges of the material of his shirt. 

The buttons down the front of his shirt are taught with tension as they strained to remain clasped, ready to burst at any given moment. And his voice was distractingly thick like honey, deep timber, seductively so and it's doing things to her. Things that she’d never felt before. _Fuck…_ A warmth coiling between her thighs had her squirming a little as she tried to keep her expression indifferent.

Hux nudged her with his shoulder and she was brought back to reality. Rey glanced at Hux with a furrowed brow. _What?_ Hux simply rolled his eyes and shook his head. She resumed trying to listen to the tall distracting and ridiculously handsome brute across the table in front of her, they were there to aid in the Mission, nothing more. 

It can’t hurt to look though, _Right?_ She desperately wanted to see him without his shirt, wanted to see all his runes and how they enhanced the curves and dips of his muscles… See that broad chest heaving with expiration and glistening with sweat… 

Why is everyone looking at her? _Fuck… Shit…_

Rey cleared her throat, “Sorry, What?” She asked innocently, looking at everyone as they stood around the holo table. 

“Ben was asking if we had found any traces of portals or any lingering magical residue when we did our analysis,” Hux told her, “I said that you had our notes. You have our notes, Right?” He asked with a single brow arched, his hands still clasped firmly behind his back.

“Erm. Yes, yes, I have the notes,” Rey sputtered as she removed the data tablet from her pack. She turned it on and brought up the Mission notes, handing it to Ben as he stepped around the table and up to her. _Oh, so close._

Ben took it from her with a smouldering smile, the light from the screen below illuminating his eyes ever so slightly as their fingers brushed, sending a jolt of warmth through her and straight to her core, making it throb wantonly. 

Rey clenched her thighs together as she gazed at the beautiful honey tones in his brown irises. She could see an echo of loneliness in their depths. But there was a power to him that promised to ruin her, and his gaze, it was so smouldering that it had her core clenching and contracting around nothing on its own accord. Their eyes locked for a moment… stoking embers deep within her.

Rey caught the bob of his Adam’s apple and the clench of his jaw as his gaze drew downward, scanning the data tablet in his hands.

“Right, okay, I’ll have this data incorporated with our findings,” He said with a nod towards Rose as he handed the device to her. 

Rose took the data tablet from him and wandered over to an area with a multitude of keyboards and smaller screens situated in the corner of the Ops centre. 

“Okay. That’ll be all for now,'' Ben said as he palmed his brow and swept his fingers through his hair, then leaning against the table monitor, grasping the edge, he looked over towards Rey and Hux. 

“We have rooms made up for you, if you wish to retire or freshen up?” Paige will show you the way, also to the training room. I suggest we have a session together before we go out into the field. Just to accustom ourselves with each other,” He said matter of factly as he straightened himself to his full height… 

“That would be acceptable,” Hux said cooly.

“Yeah, training! Good idea, we should get to know one another,” Rey agreed with a smile. She could feel the heat in her cheeks increasing, her mouth felt suddenly dry. Was she getting what she wanted, a view of his sweaty muscles? _Oh, God._ She felt a coil of excitement churning in her stomach. 

Izzy smiled at both Rey and Hux as she called for Paige to show them around the Institute… 

**

A few hours later, Hux and Rey are in the well-equipped training hall of the New York Institute, in their training gear, training weapons at the ready… 

They received a summons from the Head of the Institute to meet there but had arrived there early, eager to just get on with it. So, the Parabatai trained together while they waited on the others to show. Choosing their favourite weapons, Rey’s quarterstaff and Hux’ duel Escrima sticks, they readied themselves for combat, facing each other… 

Ben heard them before he saw them. The sounds of wood connecting with wood, heavy breathing, loud grunting and general sounds of exhilaration reverberated through the hall echoing easily through the large space. 

He slowed coming to a standstill in the entryway and casually leaned his shoulder against the doorframe, a growing smirk formed across his face as he watched the familiar sight of a Parabatai fight. 

What was not quite as familiar was the sight of Rey, her bare legs and arms on display, wearing a small cream tank top that showed her midriff and matching quarter leggings that stopped just below her knees, her feet were bare, ankles and wrists wrapped with white Kumpur strips. Her skin glistened deliciously under the vaulted lights on the ceiling with the sheen of sweat that coated the entirety of her body, her runes contrasting the warm hue of her flushed and slightly tanned skin. _This girl is beautiful…_

Ben unconsciously wet his lips as he ran his fingers through his thick unruly locks, the tips of his ears heating - surly beet red, and his heart rate escalating slightly as his blood travelled south, his eyes remained fixed on her - Rey… He cleared his throat when he felt the dryness contracting his windpipe. 

The battling pair came to a standstill as soon as they heard him. Turning towards him as they watched him enter. Both panted heavily from exertion, drawing in and exhaling with deep steady breaths. 

Rey rested her hands on her hips, slightly hunched as she got her breathing under control and Hux just sneered, restlessly swirling his sticks in either hand and proceeded to hop from foot to foot, keeping up his core temperature. 

Rose entered behind Ben dressed similarly to Rey, though, with quite a different colour combination… Rose liked bright colours. She’s in bright yellow leggings and a deep pink top, blue Kumpur wrappings on her wrists, unlike Rey, none on her ankles.

“Hux, you’re with Rose,” Ben said with an authoritative nod to Hux, “Rey, you’re with me,” Said in an almost provocative tone as he stepped further into the room and advanced across the large space to the weapons corner. 

Rey eyed him as his long legs took him across the room so swiftly he almost glided… _Damn, he’s so big_ …

Selecting his weapon, a wooden Shinai Kendo sword… He executed movements with the length of wood, testing the balance, performance and feel of the weapon in his hands. He continued with a warm-up routine, he’s graceful and beautiful to look at as he moved gracefully.

Rey’s eyes widened as she pursued Ben’s body… Now, she can see more of him, his broad shoulders, long arms and his taut and rippling muscles that take her breath away… _How would they feel wrapped around her, holding her tight?_ She bit down on her bottom lip to stifle a moan… Watching in awe as he swung the sword back and forth. 

He is in a black tank top, the thin straps over his shoulders do little to hide the upper part of his chest, his runes peek out from under the material, his arms are huge, his biceps bulge and ripple as he moved and the placement of his runes that she can see are to die for, accentuating the curves of his muscles and the valleys between, his sweatpants look delicious, hanging sinfully low on his hips _. Holy shit, by the Angel, stop…_

She prayed to the Angel there were no visible damp patches between her legs, as she rubbed her sweaty palms on her clenched thighs… 

Rey turned her gaze to her parabatai and then Rose, trying to distract herself. 

Rose followed Ben’s lead - picking up a quarterstaff she moved with determination across to meet Hux in the middle of the training mats, her chin lifted high, she goaded him while acquiring a low stance. Hux’ mouth lifted at the corners ever so slightly just before he advanced to attack.

“Ready?” Rey heard the velvety voice caressing her ears, she rounded on her heel to see Ben watching her intently, his gaze bored into her, twisting her stomach into knots. She nodded, keeping her eyes on him, ready for his attack… Well, no she really wasn’t. _Nope, not ready at all._

Rey faltered when he advanced, he was on her in a blink of an eye. _Shit…_ She twisted her body to avoid his sword, just managing to stay upright, she flipped across the mat to the other side and regained her composure. If only a little.

He was quick and surprisingly agile for someone so big. Rey hadn’t expected that. She swallowed, swinging her staff to block an incoming blow to her midsection. Ben paced around her like some kind of hungry lion, heat in his eyes, an incorrigible smirk on his lips.

“Come on, Rey. Is that all you got?” He asked with a teasing and slightly mocking tone as he arched a brow at her. She knew he was trying to provoke her… 

“Maybe, you need a teacher!” He said eyeing her, his gaze hot and heavy and she felt almost naked as he looked at her, almost like he was seeing straight through her. 

She studiously avoided his gaze as she advanced on him. Their weapons came into contact, both moving swiftly to block the others' attack. Ben moved with grace and ease and in such a manner as if he was enjoying this. 

He landed a blow that caught the back of her legs, causing her to falter and fall with a thud right on her backside… A sound she’d never heard herself make ripped from the back of her throat, resulting in an undignified huff. Rey couldn’t help the ensuing scowl.

“I could teach you,” Ben said as he offered her his hand. He towered above her like this. Rey gazed up at him through her lashes and reached for his hand to pull herself up.

“I don’t need a teacher,” She said, a little tersely once on her feet and readying herself once again, they continued their training session. 

She caught sight of his pupils as they appeared to devour his irises, his large frame prowled around her, his breath shallow and his voice hoarse.

An hour or so passed, and they were by all accounts quite evenly matched. 

Ben… was trying to keep his head together, he really was… 

Her smile was almost bashful which was ridiculous for someone as beautiful as her. _Doesn’t she know how beautiful she is?_

Ben was caught by just how pretty she was, with the smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks as they flushed adorably as if by command, each time he shot her a smirk or flexed his arms. He wanted to make her flush more. Wanted to hoist her to the wall and devour her, cage her with his arms, grind into her core and discover what other sounds she might make. 

Now, the sounds she’s making had him curious. Grunting and huffing with fatigue as she avoided blow after blow, then advancing with her own. 

She is covered in a sweaty residue that had his mouth-watering, she was intoxicating. He wanted to taste her salty skin, her juicy cunt, make her moan and scream his name… _fuck._ He needed to concentrate otherwise his body would give him away, these blasted sweatpants hide nothing. 

Time to Switch… or things are going to get embarrassing. I need to remain impartial, _I’m the bloody head of the institute…_

  
  


“Okay…” Ben announced after raising his hand and indicating for Rey to stop, “Time to switch partners.” 

Ben took a formal stance and bowed to Rey, officially ending their session. Rey reciprocated, as is custom and they moved apart to change partners… 

As Hux and Ben moved towards each other they began to circle one another engaging with defensive positions. 

Rey stepped across the mat to join Rose… 

**

“This should be interesting,” Rose said with a nod in Ben and Hux’ direction, when Rey neared, “Do you mind if we watch the boys for a while?” Rose asked with a playful wink and a beaming smile. Rey could tell that she was going to like Rose.

“No, not at all. I could use a breather,” Rey replied, returning the smile with one of her own as they took a seat together on a nearby bench and sipped the cool water that had been provided. 

Rey hoped the butterflies in her stomach would settle and ease and prove just to be a case of nerves. She was not completely turned on or lusting after this tall brute, with his insanely fit body - although she may have developed a Rune kink - or all the tantalising looks he would shoot her, or the beckoning heat in his eyes, _Nope not at all…_

“Hux and Ben's sparring is going to be intriguing, maybe also a little amusing…” Rose said as she leaned across to whisper into Rey’s ear. 

Rey could feel the tension coming through their bond, not that she couldn’t see it for herself. Hux was suitably vexed, not at all happy and rather tightly strung, the scowl on his face was fierce with determination. _What was the story between these two?_

The two men circled each other like caged animals ready to pounce, with a single-minded and resolute look in their eyes. Something was definitely unresolved between these two. And Rey had a front-row seat to the head to head conclusion. If nothing else, it would prove exhilarating.

**

Rey found it hard not to visibly drool, her thoughts were somewhat sinful as she watched this man - Ben Solo, ripple and move, glistening with sweat that she wanted to taste. The thought of the tang of his saltiness, to just trace her tongue along the lines of his parabatai rune on his neck, it calls to her, beckoning her. The sight of him like this alone made her tingle with warmth in new and undiscovered places. 

She is a deer caught in headlights and had not felt quite like herself since coming to New York, since she had seen him, had her hand grasped by his, and his eyes devouring her. 

Now, her blood pounded through her ears and she swallowed thickly trying to remain composed. 

Watching this show of prowess between these two men is something else. _Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to take a break. She should have urged Rose to continue and spar with her and she could have avoided this situation, mostly anyway…_

The session is a brutal one and Rey was awestruck, she would very much like to have recorded this for later viewing, in private… she can feel how moist she is between her legs, she’s practically dripping as she squirmed in her seat. 

Hux shoots her a look mid-swing. She knew he could feel her arousal or something akin and vaguely similar… _Shit, shit..._ She opted to distract herself the only way she could think of. 

“Do you know the story here?” Rey asked as she leaned into Rose’s space.

“Ahh, you don’t know do you?” Rose whispered back.

“No, Hux won’t talk about it. Whatever, _it_ is,” Rey replied, her curiosity peaked. 

“Hmm… Well, this has been a long time coming,” Rose, vaguely provided.

**

Poe Dameron, the Head of security, shuffled into the training hall with the intention of informing Ben Solo of Simon’s request to see him. But he knew better than to interrupt when Ben was training, with or without a partner. So, Poe chose to watch the action from the sidelines. He sat on the bench with the girls, as they whispered and gossiped… 

Enjoying the show, two well endowed sweaty men sparring… Poe enjoyed it very much, very much indeed. This redhead is kinda doing it for him, he was slim, fit and rather chiselled, an intriguing character. Poe had seen the man when he and the other brit had entered the Institute earlier that day. He’d seemed quite stiff and, to be honest, had a major stick up his ass. But now, Poe can’t help but want him, so much so, he vowed to do all in his power to soften his prickly exterior and show him just how good he could make him feel. _Yeah, Poe is on a mission of his own…_

  
  


**

The two men concluded their session with reluctance. Neither getting the outcome they wanted. Hux was visibly more winded than Ben but more relaxed, at least that’s what Rey determined through their bond.

Poe informed Ben that the Downworlder waited to speak with him regarding the missing Shadowhunters, Jace and Alec Lightwood… 

The group followed Ben through the institute to the Ops centre. All in desperate need of a shower and clean change of clothes… but eager to find out the news… 

  
  


**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading...
> 
> Please leave kudos. A comment would mean the world ... 
> 
> Find me @ruthanngel1 & @r_anngel


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt completely consumed, falling willingly into the depths of his warm eyes. They held the universe and swallowed her whole.

  
  


The Daylighter was sitting at an operations desk talking animatedly with Izzy when Rey, Rose, Hux, Ben and Poe arrived in the Ops centre… 

Rey was intrigued by the presence of the Vampire - She had heard a lot about the Daylighter over in London, he was a hot topic for a time. Rey made a note to ask Rose all kinds of questions about that later. 

“Simon, You have news?” Ben asked as he led the ensemble of Shadowhunters through to the Ops centre, strolling down the flight of stairs and across to where Izzy and Simon were waiting for them.

Rey hadn’t really taken in the grandness of the Ops room the first time they were there, too enthralled with Ben’s commanding presence… 

Looking around now, it isn’t really that much different from the London institute. High standing screens everywhere, readouts of local demons and possible threats etc… although, the Holo table was something new, which she had briefly admired the first time she’d been here… 

A petite person with a bright orange pixie cut sat manning the real-time screens, wearing a headset with a microphone. Presumably, communicating with Shadowhunters out in the field… 

As the group walked past Rey shot them a smile… 

“Yeah man,” Simon said standing from the chair he had been resting on, “As you know, Magnus and I have been conducting our own research. Not that we don’t completely trust you guys. No. Erm, we trust you, like totally trust you,” Simon couldn’t help falling over his words as was the usual for him. Ben simply looked at him unimpressed, as was the norm for him.

Simon cleared his throat, “We might have found something,” Simon continued, handing a piece of paper to Ben, “Magnus wants you and your team to meet him here. He requested that Clary is on the team,” Simon’s eyes linger on Ben as he read the scrawl on the paper.

“Okay. I’ll get everyone there, Thank you, Simon,” Ben said with a curt nod as he turned to leave… 

Rey raised her brow, turning her gaze to Hux, he just shrugged. 

“Yeah, no problem… Happy to help,” Simon said after him with a smile, and by all accounts looking rather pleased with himself. He turned back to Izzy who gave him a loving smile, they hugged each other as the Daylighter said his goodbyes giving Izzy a sweet chased kiss on her cheek.

_Interesting…_ Rey noted to ask Rose about that as well. While she turned to give the two lovers their privacy. 

Rey felt a nudge on her arm, turning to see Rose with an amused grin on her face.

“What say you we get something to eat and you can ask me all the questions you’re dying too?” Rose said, the grin never leaving her face.

“Yeah, I could eat,” Rey replied with a brief tug at the corner of her lips. 

Rose hooked her arm through Rey’s and led her through the New York Institute to the canteen. 

Once they got to the canteen they both took a tray and piled them up with a generous stack of pancakes… 

** 

“So, what do ya wanna know first?” Rose asked with a quirk of her mouth.

“Tell me about Simon. I heard things over at the London Institute, but I didn't know he was in a relationship with a Shadowhunter… Isabelle Lightwood nonetheless,” Rey asked whilst stuffing a generous forkful of pancakes in her mouth.

“And Hux and Ben. What can you tell me about what happened between them?” Rey asked her mouth still full.

“Okay, okay. Let's start with Simon.” Rose said with an amused laugh and a smug look on her face, “He turned up with Clary. When Jace found her, neither she nor Simon knew about the shadow world. It’s such a long story…” She said shifting in her seat, “I’ll break it down.” Rose gave herself a moment to get her thoughts in order and continued… 

“Simon was kidnapped by Vampires because they wanted something they believed Clary had - She didn’t... Simon was eventually lured back not long after his rescue, was bitten and killed by Camille. A nasty piece of work! She made my skin crawl,” She said with a shudder… 

“Yeah, I kinda heard most of that. Camille was The Warlock, Magnus Bane’s ex, right? He sent her to the Gard if I remember correctly,” Rey asked.

“That’s right. What a bitch. Treated him like garbage, got what she deserved in the end,” Rose confirmed.

“So, how did he become a Daylighter? No one seems to know that,” Rey asked as she took another bite of her pancakes.

“Yeah, that’s confidential I’m afraid. I don’t even know. Ben does but he’s not authorized to tell me,” She explained with a grimace as she took a sip of her juice. 

“Okay. What’s the story with Simon and Izzy?” Rey was hoping for a little gossip on this subject in particular. 

“Aha well, I think he’s always been sweet on her, to be honest. They only got together after the Heavenly Fire incident,” Rose said, noting the sparkle in Rey’s eyes.

“Oh, do tell,” Rey eagerly prompted Rose to continue.

“The Heavenly Fire sword exploded and shards of it hit Izzy when she shielded Simon from the blast…” 

“That was because Clary's brother had Demon blood or something right?” Rey asked all the more intrigued.

“Yeah, it was a whole mess,” Rose said with a flurry of her hands, “Anyway, once Izzy managed to burn the Heavenly Fire from her veins and kill the mother of all demons at the same time, she and Simon got together and have been together ever since,” Rose said with dreamy eyes and a soft smile, “They're the sweetest couple.”

“I was hoping for a bit more scandal than that, but I’m happy for them,” Rey said as she downed the last of her pancakes and rubbed her belly in satisfaction, “What about Hux and Ben then?” She said with an arched brow.

“Right. Hux and Ben,” Rose sat up a little straighter and rested her elbows on the table either side of her untouched pancakes, “Honestly, I don’t know the whole story, just bits and bobs. Ben won’t tell me much, says it’s not his story to tell… But what I do know is that Hux and Ben were friends, best friends back in the academy. This is just hearsay, Hux wanted more, he liked Ben in _that_ way!” Rose said with a flirty bob of her brows, “Ben isn’t into men in _that_ way, he is a woman's man through and through. So, Ben turned him down and it’s been tense between them ever since. To say the least.” 

“Hmm, That explains a lot actually,” Rey said. She leaned across the table and as she was about to say something to Rose, she felt a familiar hand grasping her shoulder. 

“Mission time partner,” Hux said. Rey turned and with a nod stood up and followed Hux from the canteen, leaving Rose to follow behind as they made their way to the gear room… 

**

Ben’s prowess and commanding presence was sexy as hell as he came swooping into the Ops centre with long graceful strides, the aura of power and command trailing in his wake… It’s intoxicating, he’s intoxicating… _Sculpted by the Angels themselves…_ Rey thought to herself taking a deep breath as he neared.

“Okay, we have our teams,” Ben announced. He’d informed those he wanted and summoned them here for the briefing. 

“Rey, Hux, you’re with Rose and I. Clary, Underhill, you guys are with Snap and Paige,” Ben looked towards the other team with brows raised, “You are the backup unit, So hang back until we signal you, Okay?” He told them, leaning against the holo table he crossed his arms across his chest causing his biceps to contract and bulge, pulling Rey’s full attention to his arms. 

The other team nodded in unison, confirming their commanders' order. 

Rey couldn’t help pursuing Ben's lanky frame, lean and chiselled. Her eyes drifted back up to his face, his luscious lips, commanding regal nose, a smattering of moles across his face were enchantingly beautiful and his strong jawline made her breach hitch a little. His beautifully messy, lushly soft hair that she itched to run her fingers through. _Damn… This man is sex on very long legs._

Ben is wearing a simple black t-shirt, his pale arms are on view and the muscles ripple under the surface of his skin. He must catch her gaze lingering. He smirked wickedly, running the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip, a smile grew across his face. His eyes caught hers for but a moment… 

A moment lost in time… Rey felt completely consumed, falling willingly into the depths of his warm eyes. They held the universe and swallowed her whole. The cosmos swirling around her, heady, dark and molten. Rey felt liquid heat coil and tighten in her lower belly, her core pulsating, humming and her cunt wet, wetter than she can ever remember. She clamped her thighs together, squirming and flexing restlessly… _Fuck!_ She swallowed dryly as she made a futile attempt to remain calm and unaffected. 

The silence dwelled for a moment and Ben blinked wryly, his head tilted and his eyes drifted from the heat of her gaze to the tablet in his hands, his knuckles white as they grasped with vigour, there's a thrumming in his veins that enjoyed her reactions… 

Clearing his throat Ben ran through the simple plan with his two teams, they really didn’t know what to expect. Magnus had asked them to meet him at a certain place and time with no further information. Ben just wanted a backup team in case there was anything unforeseen, It’s unlikely but after the last Mission, he couldn’t be too cautious… 

The team's finished gearing up and readying for their Mission in their Shadowhunter leathers and holsters. Their choice of weapons differed from an array of Seraph Blades and Bows to Dual Kinjals. Each of them equipped with a varying collection, holstered for backup. They all look badass… and ready for anything.

Ben had a big ass, Seraph Sabre. Rey her Dual Kinjals and Throwing Knives. Rose had some sort of Staff that transformed into a Chain and back again, on command. Hux had his Dual Blades. Snap had a Bow and Daggers. Clary had her Dual Kinjal Daggers as well as her Special Runes. Paige had a pair of Sia’s (Three-pronged blades). Underhill had a Seraph Sword as well as a backup. 

Ben had commissioned a portal to take them within a block of the meeting place, giving the backup team ample time to fan out and take up strategic positions around the perimeter. 

**

Ben, Rose, Hux and Rey approached the place where Magnus had asked them to meet with caution, each one of them taking great care with every step forward. 

Magnus was nonchalantly leaning against the entryway to the building looking rather dapper as always, his hair styled high in a faux mohawk, smoky eyes lined to perfection and glitter galore. His clothes were colourful and loud. He emitted a raw power… it literally crackled from his fingertips.

Rey’s eyes widened as they approached. She had never met such an old Warlock before and he certainly lived up to the image, of course, she’d heard of the Great Magnus Bane. He had once been Warlock to the London Institute after all. There are many colourful texts regaling tales of his accomplishments among other not so flattering ones, in the great library. 

The Warlock was tall even though he was leaning against the wall but Ben towered above the group as they gathered around the Warlock outside the abandoned building. Magnus studied each of the faces before him… 

“Magnus,” Ben said in greeting with a nod as he moved up into the Warlock’s space.

“Ben Solo, nice to see you outside the Institute,” The Warlock said with a Smirk before his eyes landed on Rey, “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced,” He said as he offered his hand to Rey and then Hux.

“I’m Rey, this is Hux,” Rey replied with a charming smile. A slight flush spread across her cheeks as she shook the Warlock's hand. 

Ben had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to refrain his gaze from lingering on her gorgeous freckles, cute button nose or her luscious lips. He had already dreamt about kissing them until they were red raw and swollen and having them stretched around other parts of his anatomy… _Dmanit._ He needed to concentrate on the Mission at hand. 

“What are we doing here Magnus,” Ben simply replied with an inquisitive arched brow keeping his face stoic.

“Straight to business. I can respect that,” Magnus said as he removed himself from the wall he was leaning against, all teasing cast aside as his brows furrowed and a serious expression darkened his face, “You know Simon and I have been conducting our own research into Jace and Alec’s disappearance, yes?” He asked and with an affirming nod from Ben, The Warlock continued.

“We found a lead pointing us in the direction of a Greater Demon. A rather nasty one at that, we believe he goes by the name, Snoke. I suspect that he’s taken them judging by the magical signature. Although, I don’t know for what reason,” Magnus said with a twisted look of melancholy on his face, “But, I have found an incantation that will allow me to summon him. We may be able to get him to relinquish them, for a price?” The Warlock told them. 

“What kind of price?” Ben asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

“We can’t know until the summoning, only then can we determine the Demon's weakness. That’s why we need Clary. You did bring her with you, didn't you?” The Warlock inquired looking around to see if he could see her.

“Yes, she will come when we need her,” Ben replied. Matter of factly. Parting his legs a little wider and standing a little taller, “Where are we doing this summoning?” He asked the Warlock.

Magnus motioned over his shoulder to the building behind him, “I’ve cloaked the building and prepared a summoning circle. I just need you, your team and Clary, if anything should go wrong.” 

Without any further discussion, Magnus turned and entered the building leaving the others to look at one another before following the Warlock into the somewhat foreboding building… 

Ben hung back briefly to communicate through his coms to the backup team, informing them of what was happening and for Clary to be ready… 

  
  


**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter... I love to hear from you all.
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated... 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @ruthanngel1 & @r_anngel


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and his team meet the Warlock, Magnus Bane and attempt to summon a Greater Demon... what could go wrong?

Ben couldn’t help but ogle the perfectly round derrière that swayed hypnotically in front of him once entering the building as he followed behind his team. Rey moved with catlike stealth, her hips delicately rolling from side to side as she stepped carefully through the empty corridor, her seraph blades clasped tightly in her hands as she silently stalked forward. Ben covered their rear, or in actual fact, her rear. 

His mouth watered at the tantalizing sight before him, the tight leather pants stretched across her like a second skin, all but begging to be peeled off with his teeth. His dick twitched uncomfortably in his own leather pants… He shook his head trying to clear his mind. 

_Get it together Solo._ Ben told himself… _We’re on a Mission, for fuck’s sake, out in the bloody field… I’m Ben, fucking, Solo. I don’t get rattled or distracted, certainly not by a girl… Damn it…_

_But this girl is different._

He knew this was true, with the way his chest tightened whenever she was near, or the spike of adrenaline and the quickening of his heartbeat, the tingling he felt up and down his spine, the aching warmth in his groin and when she smiled or laughed his chest swelled with a deep want.

Hearing an intake of breath behind her, Rey peered over her shoulder and caught Ben quickly shifting his gaze, she could swear that he had been gawking at her backside. She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face and the fluttering she felt in her chest. She relished that she seemed to affect him, it was only fair… 

**

The Shadowhunters and the Warlock stood around the summoning circle, spaced evenly apart at arm’s length. They each held hands as Magnus had requested or more accurately, instructed. 

Magnus was busy with the incantation, he hummed the summoning spell in a low husky tone. It sounded Latin, Rey thought but was unable to give her undivided attention due to the heady sensation of Ben holding her hand. It is warm and huge, her hand seems so god damn small in comparison. Hux on her opposite side holding her other hand as he standstills wordless and stoic. Her palms are sweaty, clammy and she was buzzing with the electricity that surrounded them, crackling through the air… 

Rey felt rather dizzy, a trilling sensation crawled up her spine causing her to shudder a little. Both her right and left hands were squeezed simultaneously with affection and reassurance. Rey peered towards Hux who smiled sweetly at her. Then she glanced across at Ben, his lips were tugged up at one corner as he winked at her… _He fucking winked._ It did nothing to her, like making her belly swoop or her heartbeat that little bit faster, nope nothing at all.

“Okay everyone, hold on to each other. The Demon is coming,” Magnus said as the air started rushing around them, becoming noisy and unsettled. A cloud of black smoke appeared at the centre of the circle, swirling and crackling with surging electric sparks. 

The team held onto each other tightly. It was like trying to hold onto someone in a hurricane. Their hair failed about in the rush of wind and they squinted to see when their eyes streamed wetly. The black smoke spun like a funnel-shaped cloud, not unlike that of a tornado. 

A booming voice broke through the chaos… 

“Magnus Bane… Why do you summon me?” It questioned as a figure appeared amidst the smoke. 

A sudden calm fell upon them as the wind ceased instantaneously, no more electric sparks, just an eerie stillness. Everyone took a breath adjusting to the abrupt atmospheric change. 

“Do not let go of each other. Keep your hands interlocked at all times,” Magnus told them. His face strained as blue tendrils of magic emanated from his fingertips and wafted around to surround them in a bubble.

Rey blinked trying to clear her blurred vision, attempting to focus on the figure at the centre of the circle… 

As the shape came into view, she could make out a tall, thin and sickly pale body. The features distorted and twisted, sunken cheeks and hollow black eyes. It gave her the creeps and appeared quite otherworldly and demonic in origin. 

She wanted to turn, look away and run but found that she couldn’t move. It had a strange ora, clouded her mind, drawing her in somehow, it’s strange and disconcerting. She held on tightly to the hands that held hers and felt them squeezing back with resounding reassurance. Which gave her a surge of strength, helping her to remain grounded. 

Ben watched on as this evil creature appeared from the swirling smoke to stand before them as his team surrounded it and kept it bound. It seemed almost bored and uninterested in the situation it found itself in. 

Ben furrowed his brow when he felt Rey squeezing his hand tightly, holding onto to him with all she had. Ben felt his chest swell as his heart fluttered. He squeezed her hand back with reassurance as he gazed over towards her. 

She was as pale as a ghost and he could see her shoulders shaking with plain fear. It was quite an experience to stand before a greater demon, especially the first time. So he held her hand that much tighter. She stopped trembling as she let out a breath and appeared to compose herself. He smirked and winked at her.

The Demon surveyed its surroundings and seemed to raise a brow at them. Repeating its question once again… 

“For what reason do you summon me to this mortal realm, Warlock?” The Demon spoke. Its voice was softer than before but none less terrifying.

“Snoke. I have summoned you to the mortal realm to strike a bargain,” Magnus told it, “You have taken our people without due cause and we want them back. Name your price Demon.” 

The Demon sneered at them baring its sharp pin-like teeth as it peered around at each member of the team that surrounded it and kept it bound within the magical restraints of the circle. Its face morphed into an almost human form as a hand from its long limb came up to its face, its long boney fingers ghosting over the lips on its face. Seemingly considering the Warlock’s request. 

The creature abruptly swivelled in place and came to a dead stop directly in front of Rey. It bent forward, bringing them uncomfortably close and face to face, and Rey could feel its torrid breath hot on her face as it looked into her eyes and hummed. Tapping a finger to its chin in some sort of contemplation. Ben held her hand tightly in his grasp as did Hux… 

The Demon craned its neck sideways, its eyes trained now on Ben. Ben squared his shoulders and kept his eyes on the Demon in anticipation… 

A heavy silence fell over the room. 

The Demon straightened itself and stretched out its bony fingers. Rey felt an unyielding constriction around her throat as she choked and gasped for breath. It had somehow managed to break through the bonds of magic that held and contained it. Able to reach out with its magic and latch onto Rey.

Breaking the connection with Hux and Ben either side of her. Rey grasped at her neck for purchase struggling for breath against an unseen force. She felt her feet leave the ground as she moved forward, the tips of her boots scraping across the floor as she hovered in limbo. 

Rey inched forward, nearing the creature's outstretched hand... Her boots scraping across the painted circle on the ground, breaking it and dissolving the containment spell as her toes cut through the paint.

There was a vibration all around them and a cascading hum before the air itself shimmered lightly with a crackling blue sheen, resulting in an explosion that sent everyone but Rey backwards as the blue smoke pushed them all with a heavy force to the ground. Rey remained suspended in the air gasping for breath.

The Demon’s face was twisted into a disturbingly evil grin. Its eyes were horridly putrid and seemed to contain the depths of hell itself. Rey tried to look away as it outstretched its other arm. 

She was finding it hard to breathe, her vision was blurring, her blood was pulsing heavily in her ears and she felt faint. Rey knew she was about to pass out, but there was nothing she could do, her limbs were not her own. She was entirely under the Demon’s control, helpless… 

**

Everything happened in the blink of an eye. Ben was reaching for his sabre when the explosion occurred and knocked the breath out of him and as he struggled to sit up, he watched on in horror as the Demon latched its fingers around Rey’s throat. He shouted her name but the air was so dense and heavy that he could only hear a whistling in his ears. 

He looked around surveying his team for injuries as he attempted to rise to his feet. 

Hux had his hands tightly gripping his thighs as he gasped… no doubt feeling the effects through the parabatai bond. That’s when Ben felt something grip him around the throat. He thrashed and fought, trying in vain to escape the tight grasp. But it was too strong. He felt his body moving at the same time he heard Rose shouting through the fog of his mind… ‘No. Ben.’ 

“I accept your proposal,” The Demon hissed and with a snap of its fingers and a wave of its hand. Alec and Jace’s limp bodies appeared as they were deposited onto the floor from an interdimensional portal, bound and gagged.

Once again the Demon waved his hand, and with the motion, Rey and Ben simultaneously disappeared into a swirling vortex together with the Demon… 

All those that were left behind in the room with the summoning circle, gasped in horror as they spluttered and coughed and tried to regain their senses. The air thinned and the atmosphere slowly returned to normal. 

Once Magnus was on his feet he quickly ran over to Alec’s side, carefully freeing him from his gag and bonds. Rose carefully did the same for Jace and activated their Iratze runes, healing any minor wounds they might have sustained during their captivity.

When Alec and Jace were able to move, Magnus opened a portal to the Institutes’ med bay and took everyone through, back to safety. Although, Rose and Hux were reluctant to leave their parabatai behind. 

  
  


**

Reality swirled around them as they were pulled from one realm and thrust into another. Materialising in a strange landscape in what seemed like a ruin of some kind. Rey and Ben looked at one another somewhat perplexed and winded from the sudden change of local.

  
  


**

Snoke was sneering at them and there was a strange look on what passed for the Demon’s face. A twisted and contorted smugness and a huge grin that gave It a Chesire cat-like appearance, revealing needle-sharp and menacing teeth… It seemed almost pleased as It hummed, eyeing both of them with those hollow black eyes. What was It up to? 

Ben stepped closer to Rey as if to shield her from the creature. 

“What do you want from us?” Ben asked, grasping the hilt of his sabre that sat snug in his holster. 

The Demon made a low and deeply threatening sound that reverberated around them. Was it laughing…? 

“My payment of course,” The Demon hummed as It slithered into an upright position.

“What payment?” Ben asked, his grip tightening on the hilt of his weapon, his knuckles whitening with the intensity of his grip.

Rey’s arm reached forward and her fingers found Ben’s elbow. She squeezed to still his intent. She had a feeling the bubble that they were encased in was also a safeguard for the Demon, against them as well as a barrier that they could not cross? 

“My payment, for returning the two who were incapable of giving me what I asked for, in the first place,” It told them, sneering. 

“And what was that?” Ben asked again.

“I require, Pleasure… You’re pleasure… You are both powerful, fertile and will sustain my hunger for moons to come,” It said, pointing with its long and bony appendage to Rey and Ben inturn.

Rey felt it as Ben’s body shuddered and stiffened beneath her fingers as she still held tightly onto his elbow. 

Rey’s brow furrowed in dubiety, at the vagueness of the Demon’s statement. Ben looked over his shoulder towards Rey, confusion as plain on his face as it was on her’s.

Ben looked back toward the Demon... 

“What the fuck are you talking about, Demon,?” Ben said, asking for clarity.

“You will find pleasure in each other and feed my needs. This is the payment for the other’s freedom,” It told them, as the Demon continued to grin. And the look It gave them sent countless shivers up Rey’s spine… 

Ben looked bewildered as he peered back towards Rey, his eyes widened in realisation… It took Rey a moment to come to the obvious conclusion that Ben had.

“What! You can’t mean…” Rey all but hissed as rage filling her voice. 

“I’m not shagging him in front of you, vile creature,” Rey said matter of factly, turning to peer at Ben, dumbfounded… 

Not that she didn’t want to shag Ben, no, on the contrary, but certainly not like this… She’d never heard of a Demon requiring something like that.

“You want each other, I sensed this… You can not deny it! You will do this, you will feed me,” The Demon demanded as its voice boomed around them. 

The Demon flicked Its wrists and tendrils of grey silvery magic moved towards them and wrapped itself around both their throats. Another wave of the creature’s arms had them disrobed without a shred of clothing covering them. 

Rey gasped as the cool air surrounded her skin. Ben growled, vexed by this creature's bold and inappropriate expectations. He had heard of a Demon that feasted on other’s pleasure… Similar to that of a memory Demon, but this was a Greater Demon… He needed to think of a way to get them out of here. 

Their belongings were strewed around on the ground. Their clothes and other items including their weapons and steles. The two Shadowhunters’ eyes meet and as though communicating with each other - they nodded to one another in understanding. 

“Okay!” Ben choked through the magical hold the Demon had on him.

Snoke hummed as if satisfied with Ben’s obedience and the grip on their throats eased, releasing them. Both keeled over gasping and drawing in deep breaths as they regained their composure, still very naked.

Rey couldn’t help but take in the expanse of skin in front of her. Ben was glorious, wide and imposing, his Runes contrasting the paleness of his skin. The toned muscles on his arms and chest heaving and rippling under the skin. His thick thighs and the sight of a very large weighty cock hanging between his legs, begging for her mouth. Rey subconsciously licked her lips at the sight. 

Her gaze drifted up to his eyes and she could see the way he was looking her over. His chest heaved as he wet his lips then his eyes were on her’s. _Fuck…_ They stepped closer together. His warm hands ghosted over her hip as it enclosed around her waist and pulled her into him.

Ben felt the taut peaks of Rey’s nipples rub against his chest as she pressed closer to him. He longed to suck on them. His hard and ridged cock nudged her stomach. They both moaned at the subtle friction as they continued to gaze into one another eyes… 

“I feel it, too,” Ben softly told her with a gleam in his eyes that had her squirming. 

His warm and tender touch on her bare skin was so sensual, maddeningly so, it ignited a fire in her veins and she only wanted more. 

Ben winked at her before leaning in to claim a kiss. Softly his lips were on her’s. His tongue swept into Rey’s wanting mouth as he tasted her thoroughly. Their tongues sought out each other and tangled together in a heady dance. Ben cupped the back of Rey’s head as she moaned into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Ben whispered… 

It took all of his concentration to remain focused. He would not allow this Demon to defile them or take advantage of them like this. Honestly, he didn’t care much for himself, but the thought of this creature using Rey in this way was keeping him grounded. 

Rey felt the weight of Ben’s cock warm against her skin as it twitched and throbbed.

Then he gently sucked on her bottom lip and then moved to mouth the pulse point on her neck as Rey tipped her head to the side for him. He moved his tongue upward flicking and snaking at her neck, savouring the taste of her. Reaching her ear, he nibbled on her lobe as he whispered in her ear… 

“Be ready…” 

  
  
  


**


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben felt it, like a second presence in his head speaking to him… Devour her... Take her... Make her yours, and make her scream, use her for all eternity… 

It was all so overwhelming… The heady sensation of Ben’s massive, warm and surprisingly tender hands on her made her skin tingle and preen. His lips gently caressing her as he mouthed a path down her neck… She was completely gone for him, lost and consumed in the feeling, and it was glorious… Warmth coiled tightly in her gut as her cunt throbbed and she could feel herself getting wetter by the second, liquid fire coursed through her veins. 

Although she couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed or was it discombobulated - they weren’t alone and acting on their own cognisance. 

Rey had wanted nothing more than for Ben to take her against the nearest wall since they'd meet. The thought of being manhandled and caged within those strong corded arms as his muscles bulged and rippled under the skin with every movement - being railed up against a wall by this sexy mountain of a man. Fuck -- _Yes, please…_

The fact that they were naked and intertwined together in such an inopportune moment made the situation a little awkward, and it should feel like nothing less than a violation. But, she couldn’t be disappointed that she was there with Ben. It would be more than uncomfortable with anyone else. And somehow this feels right, even though they have only known each other for a short time, to be held, to be kissed by Ben. 

His voluptuous, sinfully plump lips are as soft as she'd imagined and his cock is as huge as the rest of him, she wondered idly if he would fit inside her? She would like nothing more than to find out… 

He smells so masculine, it's intoxicating. Notes of musk and fragrant spice that reminds her of the forest at the cusp of dawn and something that could only be inherently Ben… She breathed him in memorising his scent as it filled her senses, only adding to her intensifying arousal… She couldn't help but roll her hips a little needing some relief on her aching core, grinding her centre into his hardened cock revelling in the friction. She could feel the moisture at his tip smearing across her belly as he whimpered at her vivacious movement.

“Ben,” Rey all but whispered.

She was finding it hard to compartmentalize with the spectrum of emotions that addled her brain and the sensations fluttering through her body - it had her reeling… Craving nothing more than to give herself over to it, to be devoured by this lust, this fervour. It was leaving her breathlessly needy and with an overwhelming need to be satiated.

Rey knew the Demon was watching and perhaps It was also influencing them, and that was the only thing that was keeping her from losing herself and totally immersing in this feeling. Because she could only see Ben, feel him all around her, he took up every space with his hulking form and all the corners of her mind. She could feel him everywhere caressing her with his fingers and mouth. It was intoxicating, so much so that she didn't want him to ever stop… 

**

Ben was trying to keep it together, he really was. Trying to keep his mind on getting them out of this ridiculous situation. 

This was wrong on so many levels, he knew that. But then Rey rolled her hips into him and his vision blurred, his pulse leapt, racing rapidly through his body and coursing within his ears. He could feel how wet she was and the awareness drew a moan from the back of his throat as his dick twitched wantonly. He ducked his head into the crook where her neck met her shoulder, inhaling a deep breath he tried to ground himself. It didn't help, she smelled so fucking good, like honey and jasmine on a warm summer night, fizzling’s of the last embers of sunlight tingled at his nose.

He nuzzled at her neck as his hands moved on their own accord to grasp at the globes of her arse. He held her closer to him grinding her body into his, rutting and rubbing against her core, and fuck, the sounds she was making was driving him a little insane.

Ben pulled her upward taking her weight as she left the ground, one hand cupping her arse, the other clutching under her thigh as he lifted her and she complied so willingly. Wrapping her legs around his waist, squeezing her thighs together to rock into him. Her arms encircled his neck and her fingers tangled through the hair at his nape. It would be so easy to slip his cock into her at this angle and it was taking all his focus not to. He was losing his damn mind. 

He wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless. Having been thinking of little else since she arrived at the Institute. But, truth be told, he felt a deep attraction to this girl… And if they were to do something together, he wanted to savour the moment, to taste her, feel her fall apart on his tongue, on his fingers. Watch as she reached her climax, studying her intently, learn her and work her open slowly until she was pliant under him and begging for his cock. The thought caused him to thrust and flex, curving himself around her, cocooning her as if to protect her.

She felt so tiny in his arms… He ached to take care of her, claim her for his own. Not utilise and violate her for the entertainment of some fucking Demon. No, he had to end this. 

“Fucker,” He all but snarled. It sounded wild, almost animalistic as he snapped his hips forward. 

He wrestled with some agonizing internal decision for several long moments before he slowly lowered them both to the ground, gently resting Rey down on her back. He rested his weight between her legs as she kept them wrapped around him. He cupped her face and gazed into her eyes, trying to keep his eyes off those gorgeous little tits of hers. He ached to take them into his mouth, suck on them, attentively worshipping them one at a time until she was reeling under him as he played with that tantalizing wet pussy. _All wet and dripping for him…_

Rey ran her fingers through his hair as she gazed back at him, the action incited a shiver to cascade down his spine, and he could sense the want, see the burning desire there reflecting back at him from within her blown pupils, mirroring his own. 

They remained still, staring into one another’s eyes as they held each other close, and he couldn't help but smile at her as she cradled his face in the palm of her hand. Time seemed to slow, all his senses intensified as the air around them pulsated, almost vibrating with a curious excitement, a fury of need, something akin to raw hunger. The Demon was syphoning something from them. 

Ben felt it, like a second presence in his head speaking to him… Devour her... Take her... Make her yours, and make her scream, use her for all eternity… 

He blinked reorienting himself just enough to regain a modicum of self-control… He could see Rey’s eyes were beginning to glaze over.

"Stay with me, Rey,” Ben all but growled into her ear. Her eyes flickered to his with a fraction of coherence; The crackling energy humming between them was palpable, a tangible force. 

They could do this. Together they could break free and perhaps revisit this scenario at a more opportune moment, when they were alone, consenting of their own free will, without some weird demonic coercion. He hoped so anyway… But that wasn’t important right now.

Ben inched his lips closer to Rey’s and as he kissed her, he rolled them across the floor. Nearing their clothes. He could see his stele and weapons just within reaching distance. If he was quick enough he could activate his newest Rune. The one that Clary had designed after a vision from the Angels only a few days ago. Although, he had yet to test it in the field. He reckoned that now was as good a time as any. 

He pulled himself back enough to look at Rey, and with a nod of in tune awareness, they moved as one… 

It was quick as they pushed apart with purpose. Ben reached for his stele and Rey reached for her blades… Ben quickly activated his Rune, it was placed just by his hip to the left of his abdomen. His muscles rippled under the skin as the tip of his stele glowed and the Rune shone brightly in turn with a bright golden hue as it activated.

Ben felt the energy pulsating through his body reviving him and clearing the haze from his head. He pushed with a force Rey could not see, his arms outstretched in front of him, palms facing the barrier, the bubble shuddered, quivered and shattered with a hiss and a resounding boom. They lunged in tandem on the creature… 

  
  


**

Hux and Rose were waiting in the hallway outside the institute's med-bays double swinging doors. Rose sat on the bench shuffling uncomfortably as Hux paced the length of the hall up and down again, more than likely wearing down the wooden floor with his impatient heavy steps… They waited for Alec and Jace to reprise them of their ordeal in captivity, any information they could use that would aid them in finding their parabatai. 

Alec stepped out of the med bay into the hall looking recovered but somewhat agitated as he passed them by. The intense scowl on his face had Rose and Hux backing off. For now anyway…

“Jace is a little worse for wear, he’s still unconscious,” Poe informed them when he came out of the swinging doors only moments after Alec disappeared down the hallway, “Izzy is working on him. Clary is by his side. She won’t move until Jace is in the clear,” He continued, his brow furrowed as he rested his hands on his hips and leant back against the wall.

“Poe, Did Alec say anything? Anything that could help us,” Rose asked, her tone hopeful, worrying on her lower lip as she twiddled her thumbs nervously. 

“Not as yet. He needed a minute to himself, he’s pissed… We are to meet him in the office in, 10,” Poe informed them. With a nod and a small cocky smile intended just for Hux. Poe disappeared down the hallway without another word. 

Hux’s gaze followed him until he rounded a corner. The man was well built, firm in all the right places and only a hair shorter than Hux himself. No one had ever looked at him the way this man did and it was doing things to him. Hux felt a curious sensation in his stomach and tingling at the base of his spine. Hux swallowed thickly as he adjusted his collar, which had become somewhat constricting all of a sudden.

**

“You know, Alec, used to be the head of the Institute,” Rose informed Hux, on their way to the office “Until he was offered the position of Inquisitor in Alicante. Magnus was also offered the position there, High Warlock. They are due to move there at the end of summer…” She continued all the while keeping in step with the other Shadowhunter, “They have a beautiful penthouse apartment, Magnus is moving it there when they go. I sure as hell wouldn’t mind a Warlock partner,” She said playfully, with a quirky smile as they continued to walk together down the halls of the New York Institute. 

Hux arched a brow as he peered at her, his gaze remained unmoved. She was obviously trying to distract herself. But he was much too worried about Rey for frivolous conversation. He needed to remain focused on the task at hand. Rescuing his parabatai, Rey, and Ben, he supposed. Obtain whatever information they could from Alec Lightwood that might help them, and get on with the Mission. 

He needed his parabatai back and knew Rose would be feeling just as disjointed and worried about her’s, not just with the ridiculous situation, but the lack of feeling through their bond. It was disconcerting. 

**

Hux had heard about Alec Lightwood, everyone had. The radical changes he was making within the Clave. Convening a formal council with the Downworld leaders and instigating broader acceptance with the LGBTQ community within both worlds.

The fact that Nyphelim only loved once was a big deal. It was impossible to control who that might be, after all. Sure, they screw around when they crave company, sating the most basic of needs. But love… 

Alec and Magnus had fallen in love and with Alec being a Shadowhunter and Magnus being a warlock, things had been difficult for them in the beginning, to say the least. News had reached the most isolated of Institutes around the world and was met with controversy. But, Alec had a huge following of loyal Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike… Alec was a leader that Hux looked up to. He admired him and was grateful to him. Everything Alec had accomplished had made life somewhat more tolerable for Hux, within the Institute.

It had been a much different time for a gay Shadowhunter or a Shadowhunters with a preference for anything other than what the Clave deemed acceptable before Alec had prompted change... 

“Alec and Magnus have been instrumental, instigating the change happening within the Clave, especially in regards to same-sex relationships… It's a new downworld,” Rose continues as they near the office door. 

Rose knocked sharply on the door before opening it, then she and Hux walked into the office, greeting the other faces in the room. Hux couldn’t help but notice that Alec Lightwood was indeed as handsome as he’d heard, without question. He was as tall as Ben, not quite as broad. But a commanding figure nonetheless. He had an ora of authority about him… seeming somewhat agile and athletic, a prime Shadowhunter specimen. 

Poe, Magnus and Andrew Underhill were the others there for Alec’s briefing. Poe and Andrew were seated on a large couch across from the desk, whereas Magnus hovered as closely to Alec as was acceptable. 

Poe rose from his seat as they entered, so as to make the appropriate introductions. He moved with effortless grace. His body flowed with an elegant and seamless precision that had Hux’s ears heating as the other man neared. Hux cleared his throat while trying to remain immune. 

“Alec, this is Armitage Hux, from the London Institute,” Poe declared with a mischievous sparkle in his eye, as Alec rested his backside against the desk. Crossing his ankles, Alec extended his hand.

“Good to meet you, Armitage,” Alec said with a nod.

“Hux, Please,” Hux said as he stepped forward and took Alec’s hand firmly, “Please tell me you have something that will help us find our people,” He asked, still holding onto Alec’s hand firmly before he let it go. 

“I will tell you everything I know,” Alec said motioning to the couch with an elegant wave of his arm, for them to take a seat, “I’ve kept this briefing small because of the sensitive nature…” 

Hux and Rose both took a seat on the couch. Poe smirked a little as Hux sat next to him, albeit right on the edge of his seat. Hux simply arched his brow turning his attention to Alec.

“We need to be careful, this Demon is particularly nasty,” Alec paused, rubbing his chin with his forefinger and thumb, “Magnus has picked up a signature he may be able to use to track the Demon,” Alec informed them looking over to the Warlock with a smirk. Magnus smiled coyly as he did.

“Yes… I think I can track the Demon, but you all need to be ready to get in and out quickly,” Magnus instructed his brow furrowed.

“So, here's the plan, ” Alec declared.

Alec spoke as he paced, his long legs carrying him across the room as he began to lay out the plan…

Hux listened intently to this brilliant man, watching in awe as he thrived in his element. Alec covered all angles with multiple strategies and foolproof tactics to deal with any and all perceivable threats, and the possibilities for the worst-case scenario - that have an irritating likelihood to occur. Alec Lightwood was a brilliant tactician and strategist.

It was foolproof... 

  
  


**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, apologies that this update is a little late... 
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying it so far... please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and leave kudos if you have the time... 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @ruthanngel1 & @r_anngel


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey battle the Demon... 
> 
> Poe and Hux have an encounter...

  
  


As soon as the barrier was eradicated Ben and Rey charged their captor… 

Rey had her blades in hand and Ben at her flank, and from the corner of her eye, she swore she had seen the impossible. Ben reached for his blade and it literally flew through the air and into his hand of its own accord… Surely she was still affected by whatever had been influencing her. She must have misconstrued what she had seen because it was absurd - _a trick of the light perhaps?_

The two moved remarkably fluidly together, as though they had known each other for years - as they fought off the Demons’ attacks. The bolts of energy - magic, the foul creature threw at them were sloppy and uncoordinated. They had caught It by surprise and It was greatly unprepared for them to fight back.

Using the creatures state of bemusement and disorientation to his advantage. Ben threw his sabre and it cascaded through the air like a helicopter blade as it ran the Demon through, slicing the creature in half, literally… The air crackled and moaned as the Demon wailed in pain before a deathly silence hung heavy all around them and the creature slumped in two. 

Ben glanced at Rey with brows raised, one side of his mouth curved up slightly, forming an incorrigible smug smirk. Rey mirrored his reaction, although she was more, well, vaguely amused. _Surely that was too easy…_

Suddenly, Rey felt an intense burning in her chest, like hot coals searing her from within, her veins were aflame. Dropping her blades, she doubled over desperately clasping at her chest and throat. Suddenly unable to breathe she dropped to her knees gasping. Ben’s face dropped immediately and his eyes widened, glistening with trepidation.

“It burns,” Rey choked, her voice horse and raspy. _It hurt to speak._

Ben sped to her side, skidding down on his knees, with his stele in hand he took her in his arms wrapping them around her still naked form. She could vaguely feel the sting of the stele on the back of her shoulder as he surrounded her with his body and drew a Rune on her skin, before igniting the Iratze on her forearm. Rey felt a vibration of warmth surround her as if she were encased in some sort of protective shield. Her breath eased and the searing pain in her chest lifted. Rey peered up at Ben with wide eyes… _What just happened?_

Ben smiled in earnest, it reached his eyes making the corners crinkle delicately. Rey noticed his dimples, the sparkle in his eyes and the constellation of freckles across his features. His long hair askew and falling like a curtain around his face, a beautiful mess. Rey let out a deep breath and swallowed through the dryness in her throat. The two remained silent as they stared at one another. 

A disturbing shrill arose and emanated all around them. Rey and Ben turned their heads sharply in an effort to detect where the terrifying sounds were coming from, promptly diving for their blades. Again, Ben’s sabre flew through the air as if bidden and into his awaiting hand. Rey arched her brow as she tightly clutched at the hilts of her own blades, one in either hand. 

They assumed a defensive stance side by side. The state of apprehension creased across their brows as the two looked to one another. 

From the cracks in the floors and the voids in the walls, a flurry of shapes slithered forth. A plethora of reds and blacks began swirling like a rising tornado - the shrieking, wailing forms surrounded the two Shadowhunters… Ben and Rey stood back to back, using each other as leverage as the swirling mass attacked. Large swooping entities dived at them again and again as they defended themselves from the continues barrage. 

They were holding their own, but not making much of a dent against the mass of shadow demons. 

A vortex unfolded - a portal swirling to life, grandiose and beautiful. But, Ben and Rey hardly noticed. They were completely overwhelmed with the continues onslaught, it was unrelenting.

Magnus was the first to step from the portal followed by Alec, Hux and Rose. They stood with mouths agape, witness to the sight before them. And it was quite a sight. Ben and Rey back to back amidst a red and black hurricane, which was engaging them, a constant flurry raining down on them from above, coming at them from all sides, blows from the front and back… It was kind of fascinating to watch… Oh, and they were both naked. 

Magnus flexed his fingers as the Shadowhunters reached for their weapons. Alec was nocking an arrow, his bow at the ready, he drew back and loosed his arrow. It had no effect, shooting straight through the swirling mass of entities, ineffectively clattering to the ground on the other side. 

Magnus smirked as his arms began a graceful dance in front of him. Magnus’ fingers delicately kneading the tendrils of magic his was weaving… 

Calling forth his powers. Magnus started to chant all the while continuously moving, stirring and coiling his magic in the air between his hands and fingers. As he cupped his hand’s - shoulder-width apart in the air, the blue tendrils morphed, solidifying as it commenced to change in colour. 

A brilliant golden orb hovered and swirled in between Magnus’ hands as he continued to chant… Blue sparks crackled from his fingertips - like miniature bolts of lightning.

Magnus amended his stance, planting his foot behind himself as if to push against a great force and then he recoiled his hands before pushing with great intensity and shooting his magic directly at the swirling mass that surrounded Rey and Ben… Cascading through the entities like wildfire, Magnus’ magic erupted through the mass as it shrilled and wailed. They were banished in an instant leaving the air charged but eerily silent.

Ben and Rey collapsed, falling to the ground, limbs heaped together inert, as the other Shadowhunters rushed to their aid. Hux and Rose went to their parabatai and each activated the Iratazi on their companion… Rose was first to speak - as she was about to activate another rune.

“It looks like Ben managed to activate his Force Rune,” Rose announced as she peered over to Hux, who was inspecting Rey for injuries when he noticed a new Rune on the back of Rey’s shoulder. 

“Rey has it too,” Hux said as relief washed over him. He let out a pent up breath as he cradled Rey against his chest. 

Alec and Magnus walked over to the others. Alec had a deep crease between his brows and a sever scowl on his face… 

“Where is Snoke,” Alec sneered as he surveyed the ruin they were in.

Hux and Rose both looked up at him and shrugged. Magnus cleared his throat as he indicated with an outstretched arm, pointing to a severed heap at the far end of the ruin.

“Looks like he got what was coming to him,” Magnus said with an air of sarcasm as he looked to his boyfriend with raised brows, “You okay?” He asked softly with an air of concern.

“Yeah, fine. Let’s get these two back to the Institute,” Alec said as he shouldered his bow and crouched down to retrieve Ben’s unconscious form.

“Wait,” Magnus requested. His hands dancing once again as the tendrils caressed his fingers and as he snapped those fingers Rey and Ben’s modesty was covered with simple wraps of fabric, fixed there securely with magic. Magnus nodded to Alec for him to continue.

Alec carried Ben in the fireman method after activating his Strength Rune. While Hux carried Rey bridal style needing no such assistance. She rested gently against his chest as the team approached and disappeared into the portal… Leaving the torrid Demon Realm behind.

  
  


**

  
  


Ben and Rey were taken directly to the infirmary when they were brought back to the Institute. Magnus and Izzy had performed thorough checks on the both of them, and finding nothing out of the ordinary they were left there in the care of the Institute’s medical professionals to recuperate. 

Although, Hux and Rose had remained until they were ushered out by Izzy. _Rather forcibly,_ Hux had thought. No matter, he will take a moment to shower then return recharged and see if there’s any change. _At least she is safe now and their bond is intact…_

The relief he felt was palpable. A deep and calm peacefulness had him smiling as he made his way through the halls of the Institute to the shower block. He carried a change of clothes, just his grey sweat pants, a white t-shirt and a towel. He knew if he were to go to his chambers to shower, he’d probably end up falling asleep and he wanted to be there when Rey woke up. 

The shower block housed a multitude of showers stalls all with modesty screens so you could see the person in the shower only by their feet and head; Which was the norm for most Institutes. There were numerous Shadowhunters and those of lower rank had separate female and male dorms and shower blocks to share. Not all were afforded the luxury of private quarters. 

In any case, Hux would be quick, in and out, and back to the infirmary and Rey. It was late and he expected it to be empty anyway. 

Hux entered the male shower block and chose a stall to change his clothes. He wrapped his towel around his waist until he was in the shower. He flung the towel over the shower screen door and washed quickly. He dried himself before wrapping the towel around his hips and after exiting the shower stall he made his way back to where his clothes were, his bare feet padded on the cool tile floor… 

Poe bumped into him as he rounded a corner. And to Hux’s surprise, the man was stark naked, his well-endowed assets on full display. Hux couldn’t help his less than discrete perusal. 

“Sorry, didn’t see you there,” Poe said as he rubbed his damp hair with a towel making no effort to cover himself what so ever. 

Hux shook his head, “No problem, I didn’t see you either,” He said feeling the tips of his ears heating as his eyes lingered on the heavy cock hanging solidly between Poe’s legs. Poe raised a brow as the corner of his mouth lifted into a full-on shit-eating grin as he regarded Hux’s interest.

“You see me now?” Poe asked the grin remained firmly set on his face. He could see the rising flush on Hux’s cheeks. It was adorable.

Hux looked at him with mild confusion and futtered his lashes as he swallowed. This man was brazen, forward and shameless… accosting him in the shower like that. It’s something Hux is unused to. He wasn’t quite sure what to say.

“What I mean to say,” Poe said as he tossed his used towel in a nearby hamper and shook out his curls, “Do you see anything you like?” He asked wetting his lips somewhat seductively with the tip of his tongue.

Hux swallowed again as he followed the luscious movement then his eyes locked with Poe’s. Poe inched closer and reached out with his forefinger grazing Hux’s sternum. His fingertip gently drifted downward and Poe’s eyes followed its gradual progression to Hux’s bellybutton. Poe dipped his finger in the small indent. Hux sharply inhaled in a breath. 

Hux could feel his pulse rising and beginning to beat rapidly through his ears, the warmth pooling in his groin waking the carnal elements of his body, he could feel a flutter behind his perineum as his blood rushed south causing his cock to twitch. 

Poe’s delicate forefinger continued its caress across Hux’s pale heated skin, inching further down until he reached the trail of ginger hair just above Hux’s towel. Poe’s peered up through his lashes into Hux’s eyes. Teasingly snaking his fingertip through the coarse hair. Poe sucked his bottom lip into his mouth between his teeth, gazing suggestively into Hux’s eyes. Hux’s pupils were consuming his irises with each passing second. Hux’s breath hitched as he blinked. _What was happening?_

“Poe,” Hux murmured, swallowing the dryness in his throat. 

“I like what I see, Hux,” Poe declared his gaze remained unbroken and he stared into Hux’s eyes he reached the material of the towel that hung slack around Hux’s hips. 

Poe gently tugged on the material and licked his lips as it loosened and fell to the floor, revealing what was underneath. Hux’s abdominal muscles contracted and his semi-erect cock hung teasingly between his legs, begging for attention. Poe arched a brow and smirked as he shifted closer. 

The two men stood chest to chest. Hux’s breath shallowed and his lids were now hooded as he gazed through his lashes at Poe. Poe proceeded to drag his finger down Hux’s length, grazing his knuckles softly against the skin down Hux’s shaft to his cockhead. Poe teased the ridge of his crown with his thumb, before swiping over the tip. 

Hux’s cock hardened rapidly at Poe’s delicate caress and Hux couldn’t help the but release a guttural groan from the back of his throat. 

This was new territory for Hux and something he’d craved for so long. Why not allow himself a little pleasure with this Man. But not here, not in the open like this, where anyone could see. _Fuck…_

Hux felt a sudden jolt at his core, a pull on his soul itself… _Rey!_

Shit, she was awake. Hux shook himself and stepped back from Poe as his diaphragm expanded and he drew in a deep and centring breath.

“Can w-we pick this up later?” Hux asked as he bent down picking up his discarded towel from the floor, not entirely unaffected by the close proximity of Poe’s semi in front of his face as he did. 

Hux unconsciously wet his lips at the sight. Straightening himself he took in the tautly muscled chest, solid pectoral muscles that glistened under the lighting in the shower room. And as he gazed on the handsome face before him. 

Poe leaned in, sealing the space between them and placed his soft lips against Hux’s. Poe sucked Hux’s bottom lip and kissed him gently… His fingers tangling with the hair at Hux’s nape.

Hux moaned and before the kiss could intensify; Poe pulled back, his lids hodded. Hux’s lashes fluttered and his breath hitched. 

Poe smirked and licked his lips, “Count on it… I’ll be waiting,” Poe told him. And without further ado, he turned on his heel and left Hux to gather himself… 

  
  
  


** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter... I love to hear from you.
> 
> Comments and Kudos inspire me... 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @ruthanngel1 & @r_anngel


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit scenes::
> 
> “Are you okay,” He asked her. His eyes were piercing and bright, she could see the traces of amber, hazel and the deeper chocolate browns, as he regarded her.
> 
> “Yeah. I think so… You?” She asked. 
> 
> He nodded as he attempted to sit up. The sheets covering him slipped down his chest and pooled around his waist. Ben squinted in discomfort and raised his hand to palm his forehead before dropping back onto his pillow.
> 
> “Fuck…” Ben whimpered. 
> 
> “Yeah, it’s one hell of a hangover,” Rey stated as she ogled his shapely, defined and mouth-watering chest. She wanted to run her fingertips across the plains and map the dips in between, preferably with her tongue.
> 
> Recovery is key...  
> Poe and Hux get acquainted...

Hux hurried along the deserted hallways of the New York Institute towards the infirmary with a distinct feeling in his chest… Whether it was from Rey’s awakening or the encounter he’d just had with Poe he wasn’t quite sure… And it didn’t matter. His parabatai was awake. 

His footfalls echoed through the endless hallways of the Institute as he moved quickly, swiftly breaking out into a steady jog. 

**

  
  


Rey felt herself coming too, a hazy awareness skirting the edges of consciousness. Her eyelids felt heavy as she tried to open them and she tried to swallow away the dryness, but her throat was too dry, inducing her to gag a little… Wheezing, rasping she eventually managed to swallow away the dryness and succeeded in opening her heavy lids. The lights surrounding her were hazy, blurry and muted, much like the sounds she could perceive just at the edge of her awareness; A dull and fuzzy din, similar to the perception of sound underwater…  _ Nothing more than white noise _ .

Rey turned on her side and attempted to push herself up on an elbow. Her head swam, the elevation was dizzying, her head throbbed and her vision blurred. Rey dropped her head back down onto the softness beneath… 

When she opened her eyes again, things weren’t quite as disorientating… The white noise was now a distant, semi discernible chatter and the lights were mellow and calming, non-offensive to her eyes. The air was cool - not cold, but refreshing. She felt enveloped in soft warmth. She keened, snuggling into said warmth as her eyes fluttered apart in her grogginess. 

The first thing she saw was the bed next to hers - Ah, she was in a bed - and the handsome face of the familiar Shadowhunter, she recognised him - Ben… He looked so young as he slept, his features defined but delicate, peaceful and light. His hair appeared remarkably soft as it fell gently around his face, framing his features. She itched to run her fingers through it, move it off of his face a fraction, feel it sliding in between her fingers, rub her nose in it and inhale his scent, bathe in it. A smile slowly crept across her face. 

The memory of his lips against hers, their naked bodies intertwined together, the softness of his touches and the feel of his body against hers… Her heart began to flutter, erratically pulsing… 

Rey inhaled a centring breath as she bit down on her bottom lip, stifling a moan. She felt a tingling at her core as her body stirred and flame licked at her veins. She clenched her thighs together as her cunt throbbed. Taking this beautiful man in as he remained still, lying so close, yet so far. Just out of arm's reach.

She regarded him until his long, thick lashes fluttered against his cheeks and he stirred with a groan. His head turned to face her as his eyes blinked open. A gleaming smile crossed his face when he saw her observing him.

“Hi,” Ben said through his smile, his voice raspy and deliciously deep with sleep. It sent a shiver down Rey’s spine.

“Hi,” Rey answered as her smile broadened, so much so, her cheeks were beginning to ache. She felt a blush warming her cheeks. 

The room was now silent, besides a constant buzz from the lights and the shifting of cotton sheets as he turned on his side to face her. 

“Are you okay,” He asked her. His eyes were piercing and bright, she could see the traces of amber, hazel and the deeper chocolate browns, as he regarded her.

“Yeah. I think so… You?” She asked. 

He nodded as he attempted to sit up. The sheets covering him slipped down his chest and pooled around his waist. Ben squinted in discomfort and raised his hand to palm his forehead before dropping back onto his pillow.

“Fuck…” Ben whimpered. 

“Yeah, it’s one hell of a hangover,” Rey stated as she ogled his shapely, defined and mouth-watering chest. She wanted to run her fingertips across the plains and map the dips in between, preferably with her tongue.

“You’re staring,” Ben said, observing her with an adorable sideways smirk. 

“Am not,” She choked, feeling her cheeks warming further. She returned his smirk with one of her own. 

Rey was saved from any further explanation as Hux entered the room in a rush, moving swiftly through the swinging doors and straight up to her bedside. 

With Hux’s interruption, Ben shifted onto his back once again, tearing his gaze away from Rey - his eyes remained fixed on the ceiling. 

Rey lingered on her side just long enough to appreciate his silhouetted side profile before Hux slid in between them, hindering her view. Hux kneeled down beside her bed and took her hand in his. His eyes were bright and his ora was singing with something unique, something she’d never witnessed before…  _ Curious _ .

“Rey, Thank the Angel!” Hux’s eyes flickered from Rey’s hands to her’s, ”Are you okay? How are you feeling?” He asked in a hushed whisper as he gently stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

Rey smiled as she nodded her head slightly. Hux let out a breath of relief. She could feel the relief rolling off of her parabatai in waves, his emotions were raw and just in reach in her mind’s eye. His ora was soft and warm. Very un - Hux like.

The momentary stillness was disrupted as Rose stormed in through the doors. 

“You had me worried, big oaf!” She announced at a rather loud volume as she strode up to her parabatai. Slapping him lightly on the shoulder. Her smile was warm and loving. She held no malice in her eyes, only the worry and relief of unshed tears. Rose bent over her parabatai cupping his face in her palms, she gently kissed his forehead. 

“I’m sorry, Rose!” Ben whispered as he pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear with his forefinger. Ben smiled, and with a lighthearted laugh, “I am okay… We’re okay,” He said as he glanced toward Rey. His smile turning into a smirk, his eyes glistened appraising her through dark, piercing eyes that felt as hot on her skin as it did on other parts of her body, sending a tingling feeling through her spine and directly to her core.

Hux regarded her with a shake of his head, but not with his usual and expected annoyance. Which again, was unlike him. His hard sharp edges were just a little softer. She studied him for a moment. His eyes glistened as he regarded her with a gentle smile.

“How are you doing?” Rey asked him in a hushed voice her brows raised slightly. Something was going on with her parabatai.

“Good… I’m good, Just relieved you’re back in one piece,” Hux assured her. His cheeks blushed as he worried on his bottom lip.

“Mmm,” Rey hummed as she narrowed her eyes, trying to put her finger on what was different. Not that she minded. Not at all. 

She liked this softer side of him, and whatever had happened she knew he would tell her eventually. She would give him the space he needed… 

**

Izzy emerged from the back of the room and wandered up to the group with a semi guarded smile on her face. She had her lab coat on and a datapad in her hand as she slowly sauntered over to them. She came to stop at the foot of Rey and Ben’s beds as she regarded the two Shadowhunters… 

“So… What’s the diagnosis Doc?” Ben asked as everyone turned their attention towards Izzy, waiting eagerly for her to give them the news - good or bad.

Hux was still kneeling on the floor next to Rey’s bed, clasping her hand in his. His head swivelled a little to better see Izzy. Rey watched him swallow in anticipation, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly as he did. 

Rey smiled to herself, he really was the kindest person she knew - with her anyway. He was kind of prickly with everyone else. She knew this man better than anyone - one of the many reasons they became parabatai… They had melded in a special way when she was taken in by Maz. Both of them had been left by their parents. Their situations were very different but they bonded nonetheless. 

“There doesn’t seem to be any lingering effects, That I can determine anyway,” Izzy informed them as she looked up from the datapad, “I see no reason to keep you here any longer. But if you feel anything out of the ordinary, you must inform me immediately!” She stressed, her lips pursed and brow pinched. 

“Of course,” Ben said and as he moved a little too quickly to sit up. He whimpered in pain - squinting his eyes and palming his head and face. His knees lifted to his face and he wrapped his arms around his legs and burrowed his head against his knees. Cursing all the while… 

Rose caressed his back, worry creasing across her brow as she looked at Izzy. Izzy advanced on Ben quickly, feeling his forehead with her palm. Taking out her Stele from her lab coat she swiftly activated his Iratze and with a tight smile.

“It’s a residual effect from the Demon realm… It’ll pass,” Izzy told them, “Though, it would’ve been much worse if you hadn’t had the Force Rune,” Turning to make her way back from where she’d come. Izzy paused momentarily, looking over her shoulder, “Use your Iratze when needed and the pain meds I’m prescribing. You should both be fine within 24 hours.” With that, Izzy exited the room and the silence lingered in her wake.

Hux removed his Stele from the pocket of his sweat pants and gently set the glowing tip against Rey’s tanned skin, effectively activating her Iratze. Rey let out a deep sigh and smiled her thanks at her parabatai. 

“I could really use a shower and clean clothes,” She said as she carefully sat up, swinging her legs around to dangle from the edge of the bed. The beds were quite high so her toes barely touched the floor.

“I’ll escort you to your quarters,” Hux told her as he helped her to stand on her shaky legs. Taking her weight with one arm wrapped around her back, cradling her against him, the other holding tightly onto her arm closest to him. Rey huffed as she attempted to move forward. 

“I’ll see you later Rey?” Ben asked as he too sat up on his bed with Rose’s gentle assistance. 

Rey peered over her shoulder with a wistful expression on her face, “You bet,” She smiled as she spoke. Ben mirrored her smile showing off his dimples as he sent her a playful wink before either of their parabatai could notice their interaction, Ben turned his attention back to Rose. 

Rey felt butterflies in her stomach, her backbone tingled from the nape of her neck to the base of her spine. She would mull over what had happened in the Demon realm and her feelings regarding Ben. If she indeed had any at all… Or was she was just feeling some sort of side effects from their time in captivity, from the greater Demon messing with their minds. Surely not, had she not felt attraction since their first meeting?

**

Rey, inhaled a deep breath as she let her parabatai lead her out of the infirmary and through the Institute to the privacy of her quarters. Once she was there… Hux set her down carefully on the soft bed while he took it upon himself to run her a warm bath.

“Are you gonna tell me what happened?” Rey asked as she ran her palms against the soft cool sheets beneath her on the bed. 

Rey fought the urge to lay down, her head was still dizzy, she felt a little light-headed and she really wanted to freshen herself up. She felt dirty from the time in that god awful Demon realm and if she were to lay her head on that soft inviting pillow she would most certainly pass out, only to wake up feeling yucky. 

Rey could hear Hux fussing around in the bathroom - a bottle falling into the bath at her question. After a moment, she heard the water beginning to run. 

When Hux appeared in the doorway he was flushed from the tips of his ears to the bottom of his neck. Yeah, he looked flustered… But he had a coy smile across his face. Something that made him look quite young - he was basically beaming. 

Hux told Rey of his encounter with Poe, and his reluctance to deny himself any longer… How he felt liberated here. The repression he’d let rule him throughout his life as a Shadowhunter - within the grounds of acceptability in the eyes of the Clave were stifling and exhausting. 

The New York Institute had been governed by a great, smart and forward-thinking leader - Alec Lightwood; Change was a slow process, and it had started here… And Hux felt able to thrive, his inner battle seemed at peace, quelled by this accepting atmosphere 

Rey was nothing but supportive and encouraging. Inspiring him _ ‘to go for it’ - _ her words… 

**

Hux smiled to himself as he made his way back to his own quarters… Yes, he was indeed going to  _ ‘Go for it’...  _ What did he have to lose but his virginity? 

He was of the mind to send Poe a fire message as soon as he was alone in his quarters, invite him over so they could talk - see where this thing between them could and might lead. 

He was stroking his chin with his forefinger and thumb deep in thought when he rounded the corner, adjacent to his quarters when he heard someone clear their throat. Hux looked up as he was brought out of his reverie… 

Poe was leaning nonchalantly against the wall next to the door to his quarters. His ankles crossed and his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was relaxed, just waiting there without a care in the world. He had a smug smile on his face and his hair was still slightly damp from his shower. 

Poe pushed himself off the wall as Hux approached, all the while regarding him from beneath his luscious lashes. 

At least Poe was much more clothed than the last time Hux had seen him. Hux swallowed at the thought of their earlier encounter, heat quickly pooled in his nether regions. 

Hux opened the door to his room and motioned for Poe to follow him in. Poe’s smile turned sideways as he stepped in the room leaving Hux to close the door behind them. 

Hux cleared his throat to begin a monologue, to which Poe shushed him… Stepping up to Hux and halting his speech by placing his forefinger delicately against Hux’s lips. 

“Shh…” Poe hushed.

Hux’s eyes widened as Poe moved in closer to settle his soft lips against his own… Hux moaned as Poe deepened the kiss and cradled the back of Hux’s head in the palm of his hand as his tongue swept across the seam of Hux’s lips. 

Hux opened his mouth willingly, allowing Poe to slip his tongue past his lips and into his mouth… 

Poe’s tongue sought out his as he explored the expanse of Hux’s mouth, mapping the entirety of it. Their tongues collided and moved together in an erotic dance, twining and tangling as they sensually slid together, again and again. Their moans intermingled as the kiss deepened further. As they broke apart, both men were panting, their chests rising and falling as they heaved against each other. 

Each man speechlessly gazed into one another’s eyes. They moved closer together once again, each man claiming the other’s mouth. Poe walked Hux backwards to the foot of the bed and as Hux felt the edge of the bed on the backs of his legs; He seated himself pulling Poe by his collar down with him. 

Both men fell onto the bed as they hungrily devoured each other. Hux laid on his back as Poe lumened over him, kissing him deeply. Poe’s arousal became evident in his pants as did Hux’s.

Poe is not a patient man, not when it comes to something he wants and he wants Hux… But he needed to make sure this was something that Hux wanted as much as he did. Consent was something Poe was very much all about. 

He released Hux’s mouth, pulling back just a fraction to gaze at the man beneath him. Poe caressed Hux’s warm flushed cheek with the pad of his thumb before sweeping it across Hux’s, kiss swollen bottom lip; his eyes followed, taking in Hux’s invitingly soft and moist reddened lips. 

When Poe’s eyes found Hux’s again, the pupils were blown wide, swallowing the mix of hazel, blue and green of his irises. This close Poe could see all the colours intertwining, swirling integrity together, like distant galaxies. Hux really had the most beautiful and complex colour combination he’d ever seen.

“Are you sure… Is this okay?” Poe asked. 

Hux’s hand circled Poe’s wrist as Hux softly gazed back into his eyes, they glistened with want, bright and unencumbered. 

“Yes, Poe… I am sure,” Hux assured him. A smile crossed his lips as his eyes crinkled at the corners, “Honestly… I’ve never been more sure of anything. But, you should know, I’ve never done this before.” 

Hux gently squeezed Poe’s wrist before releasing it and letting his fingers ghost around the back of Poe’s neck, threading them through the still slightly damp curls of Poe’s hair. Poe hummed his appreciation. The subtleness of Hux’s touch stoked the burning fire in his belly all the more, igniting the flames in his veins. His semi growing to a full-fledged hard-on. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” Poe’s gaze turned molten as he cradled the back of Hux’s head and lifted him to meet his lips. He kissed Hux with veracity and without abandon, a man starved. Both men moaned into the other’s mouth.

“I want you so bad,” Poe admitted with a groan into Hux’s mouth as he gently rested Hux’s head back down on the bed again.

“Fuck… I don’t want you to be gentle,” Hux declared as he used his weight to turn Poe on his back. Resting himself on top of Poe. He moved his leg between the other man’s, pressing his hard cock to Poe’s thigh he could feel Poe’s hardness against his own. 

Poe moaned, grasping Hux’s hips with both hands he rolled his erection into Hux’s. Hux’s breath hitched as he claimed Poe’s mouth, pressing his tongue through the seam of Poe’s lips to be met with just as much enthusiasm. 

They were basically dry humping at this point. Moving together, they rolled their hips into each other as they continued to kiss, touch and explore one another.

Hux dipped his fingers under the fabric of the dark blue Henley Poe was wearing, he could feel the taut muscles contract under his touch. Hux pulled away from Poe’s mouth to lower himself down Poe’s body as he lifted the shirt out of the way. Poe took his shirt from Hux and peeled it over his head leaving his torso bare and free for Hux to do with as he wished.

Hux leaned back slightly to take in the vision of this man before him. Poe just laid there with a smug grin on his face. Lacing his hands behind his head. 

Hux took the shirt he was wearing from the back off over his head. He knew he was pale and thinner than most Shadowhunters. But Poe had already seen him - Mostly anyway. And he still wanted him. Hux was done with being afraid and self-conscious… 

Poe was on Hux as soon as his shirt hit the floor. Pushing Hux back onto the bed. Poe’s lips were warm on his skin as he caressed the taut buds of his nipples with his tongue. Poe’s hands roamed the expanse of Hux’s torso, fingertips caressing the muscles of his lower abs, skirting the material of his tented sweatpants. Poe’s hand dipped under the waistband and settled on his cock. It felt good, his cock in Poe’s large, strong hand. Poe applied a little pressure as he squeezed the length of him. Hux whimpered, wetting his lips.

Poe moved back to claim Hux’s mouth with his own once again, still holding Hux’s warm hard cock in his palm. It felt fairly girthy and a good 6 or 7 inches for sure. Poe felt Hux’s cock throb in his grasp. He smiled into the kiss as he tongue delved deepener milking a whimper from Hux.

Hux caressed the wide expanse of Poe’s strongly muscled back as Poe took him firmly in hand and started to move up and down his cock with languid strokes…  _ Fuck, it felt so good.  _

Hux couldn't help but thrust into Poe’s tight grasp as he worked down his sweatpants. Kicking them off when he got them past his knees. 

Seeking out Poe’s cock. Hux quickly undid the buttons on Poe’s pants and watched in awe as his cock sprang free from its confines. It was dewy at the tip and Hux couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight.

Poe’s cock twitched as Hux eyed him greedily. Poe swept his thumb across Hux’s cockhead collecting the pre-cum there. He raised it to his mouth and sucked the wetness from his thumb, humming as the muskiness hit his tongue. 

Hux watched and his cock throbbed wantonly at the sight.  _ Fuck…  _

Poe gazed into Hux’s eyes as he pulled down his pants and kicked them off to join Hux’s sweatpants on the floor. He laid down on his side next to Hux letting his fingers graze his body, flitting across to tweak the taut buds of Hux’s nipples… 

”What do you need, ” Poe asked as he mouthed and sucked the skin at Hux’s pulse point. 

Hux shifted a little to settle on his knees. Poe followed, crashing his lips to Hux’s while he threaded his fingers through Hux’s hair. Their chests were flush and pressed together, skin on skin. Their solid muscles rubbed together as they kissed and explored each other’s bodies with wandering hands and drifting fingers.

Poe moved in even closer until their cocks gilded together. The slick of their fluids mixed as they moved and gyrated in a heady dance, curving their bodies into and around each other. 

Poe wrapped a hand around their joined dicks, his hands were big enough to grasp them both at once. Slowly Poe jerked their cocks together in tandem. It was heady and overwhelming, and easily the most erotic thing Hux had ever seen or done. It was fucking exhilarating… Being able to let out his inner gay to play! 

Hux’s hand joined in the motion as they jerked both cocks together. Poe’s other hand was in Hux’s hair as their tongues twined together, sliding against the other. This was something Hux had only dreamt about, it was so intimate, sensual and felt so damn good… Hux knew It wouldn’t be long before he busted a nut. But that was okay, he needed this.

Their hands began to fist their cocks a little faster, grasping just a little tighter - twisting motions at the cockheads and tender swipes of thumbs across the moist tips and ridges… Up and down again and again… The pressure was building. Their breaths were becoming shallow as they shared air in their joined mouths. 

“Shit… Shit,” Hux mewed into Poe’s mouth.

He could feel the vibrating tightness as his balls rose, his veins were on fire as his  perineum tingled. Hux couldn’t hold back the inevitable tide as it overtook. His back bowed and his stomach muscles quivered as he bellowed and moaned as he blew his load. Ropes of pearly white liquid erupted from his cock, landing on their combined torso’s. Warm and wet.

Poe smiled as he kissed down Hux’s neck snaking his tongue and sucking on his pulse point. Hux moaned as Poe continued to gently fist his cock milking every ounce from him until he was twitching and over-sensitive

Hux was spent, sated and completely blissed out. He fell back, down onto the mattress bouncing a little as he giggled.  _ WoW…  _ That was an odd sound to hear from himself and certainly a sound he’d never made before. 

Poe grinned as he leaned over to the nightstand and swiped the box of tissues there. He took a few for himself and passed the box to Hux who took it with a sated smile across his face… 

Poe and Hux laid together in a pleasant silence. Poe threaded his finger through Hux’s hair delicately and Hux felt the most relaxed he’d ever remembered feeling. He wanted more, to give as well as receive… 

Hux gyrated his body against Poe’s. He was feeling all kinds of things, but the thing he wanted most was to taste Poe’s cock feel it in his mouth.

”Can I taste you?” He asked. Hux could feel Poe’s cock moving against his thigh as he moved to feel it with his fingers. Lightly teasing the cockhead with his thumb. 

Poe hummed as he nipped a little at Hux’s pulse point, sucking to soothe, but leaving a reddened mark on the skin.

”You can do whatever you want, Armie,” Poe said the words and they seemed to drip from his tongue while he mapped a path up Hux’s jaw to his mouth to kiss him there again. 

Hux liked the way his name sounded in Poe’s mouth. No one called him by his first name. It felt so personal, so intimate… which this really was! It made him tingly all over… He’d never felt this alive before. 

”Fuck, ” Hux said in between kisses as he swiftly turned Poe onto his back with a little more force than was necessary. 

Both men were breathless and panting as they pulled apart. Their chests rose and fell erratically as they gathered their breath. 

”Take whatever you want, Armie, ” Poe told him as he rested his head on a pillow. 

Poe held out his hand for Hux and Hux took it. He moved in between Poe’s legs and without preamble ducked down and licked the dewy tip of Poe’s cockhead with the flat of his tongue. 

Poe was still rock hard, his cock twitched and throbbed at the sensation as Poe groaned.

Hux gazed up towards Poe from under his lashes as the taste of Poe’s essence overtook his senses. He took Poe’s hard cock in his hand and fisted it a little, feeling the weight of it in his hand again. He licked his lips. Poe was big, maybe 8 inches in length and had a great girth, Hux guessed around 3 inches in places. 

Hux gripped the base with one hand as he settled over Poe’s dick. He sucked it into his mouth, twirling his tongue around as he lapped him up. 

Teasing the tip and the ridge of Poe’s crown. Hux took the whole length right down to the base, humming as his lips stretched around the girth. He came back up and teased the crown again before taking it whole once more. Yeah, Hux didn’t have a gag reflex, which he was monumentally pleased about.

“Shit…” Poe groaned as he bucked his hips reflexively. His lashes fluttered and his eyes rolled back as he tried to still himself. 

The feeling of his cock pushing past Hux’s lush lips and into his warm wet and inviting mouth was, fucking amazing. Then Hux hollowed his cheeks… The suction made Poe’s eyes roll back even further. 

”Armie… ” Poe whimpered as he writhed, carding his fingers through Hux’s hair as his head bobbed up and down the length of Poe’s cock. 

”You're a fucking natural. ” 

Poe could feel the smile around his dick but Hux didn't let up his assault. Taking him down to the hilt and suctioning him back to the tip. Hux dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit sucking the cockhead then delving back down. He was relentless… Up and down, again and again. Mixing up his pattern to keep Poe guessing. 

”I'm gonna fucking cum, ” Poe attempted to push Hux back to no avail. He then tried to move away. But Hux had a solid grip on his hips and wasn't letting Poe move… 

Hux wanted to taste Poe, he wanted to make him cum in his mouth… 

“Want to taste you,” Hux mumbled with Poe’s dick in his mouth.

”Shit… Fuck… ” 

Hux continued and he was relentless, up and down, over and over. Sucking, licking and teasing. Hux gently fondled Poe’s balls and teased his perineum with a light and delicate touch circling the pucker of his entrance every now and then. 

Poe let himself go and gave himself over to Hux. It was sensory overload. Poe felt the liquid heat pooling in his belly. His breath was coming in and out in short pants, he was covered in a light sheen of sweat as his body started to convulse and his muscles contracted. Poe trembled and quivered as he shot his load into Hux’s mouth. Hux swallowed everything Poe had to give, humming all the while… 

Poe continued to gasp and moan as Hux milked him dry. He was a writhing twitching mess as Hux took him apart at the seams.

When Hux released Poe’s cock with a wet pop. He licked his lips with a contented grin across his beautifully flushed face. His ginger hair was a mess and stuck to his sweaty brow. His hooded eyes were blown so wide, the blackness of his pupils was all Poe could see. 

Hux moved up to lay besides Poe as they both breathed heavily.

Poe smiled at Hux as he settled beside him and when he’d regained his breath.

“Your damn mouth is fucking heaven, ” Poe said as the leaned across to sweep the sweaty hair from Hux’s brow. 

Hux took Poe’s hand and kissed his knuckles.

“Your cock is fucking heaven, ” Hux countered, with a breathy and husky voice. He did just have a dick down his throat… 

Poe leaned across further to claim a kiss. 

“You are heaven,” Poe said matter of factly as he pulled back to look into Hux’s eyes.  _ They really are beautiful _ , he thought in awe, as they glistened back at him. 

  
  


**

  
  


After a shower, a change of clothes, a few pain meds and a re-activated Iratze, Ben resumed his duties as Head of the Institute. Relieving Alec as requested.

Lightwood had gone through hell during his captivity and was eager to take a period of respite with Magnus. Now that Jace had woken, and his injuries were healed - physically anyway. Alec had requested a leave of absence to deal with his own trama. He was hoping to be relieved of duty until his move to Alicante.

Jace and Clary had also requested a leave of absence until Jace was in a better mental state to resume his duties… 

Ben was back in his office after detailing the events in his mission report - he only needed Rey’s signature on the document to verify her involvement. Then he could submit it to the Clave.

Alec and Ben were chatting about mundane things, and more serious matters regarding their experience’s in captivity… Ben learnt that Jace had suffered torture in the form of punishment for Alec’s unwillingness to do what the Demon craved from the two Shadowhunter parabatai… 

“I just think it’s for the best,” Alec told Ben, as he leaned against the desk which Ben was also currently leaning against, next to Alec. They sat side by side.

“No, I get it,” Ben said rubbing his lips with his index finger with a furrowed brow.

“When will you and Magnus be leaving?” Ben questioned with a sideways glance at his friend. 

“Soon… Once I’ve heard back from the Clave,” Alec rubs his ring finger and glances to Ben with a tight smile, “It depends if they need to see me in person or not.”

“I doubt it… I mean it’s all pretty straight forward,” Ben assures him.

A tentative, knock on the door broke their conversation and reverberated slightly through the room as the two men smiled their understanding to one another. Ben lifted his brow and nodded for Alec to do the honours.

“Come,” Alec said with a firm tone turning his smile sideways, he nodded his thanks to Ben.

The door opened and in strolled the dramatic and awe-inspiring Magnus Bane himself. 

“Gentlemen,” Magnus dipped his head and with a flourish of his wrist, he produced a dozen red roses held aloft in his hand. Magnus graciously bowed like a chivalrous night - holding the flowers in the air in front of Alec, the man he adored. Alec huffed a delicate laugh as his cheeks flush adorably. The grin on his face widened, making his eyes glisten as he reached for the bouquet.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Ben said with a knowing smile. He stepped towards the door to leave the two love birds alone.

“Ben, wait a moment, would you,” Magnus requested as he turned and produced a gleaming grin that sparked a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.

Ben turned and arched his brow in mild suspicion.

“I am throwing a party at my club,  _ ‘Pandemonium’,  _ tomorrow… To celebrate everyone’s heroism and the defeat of that heinous and vile Demon…” He said with an affirmative nod, “You must attend, it’s not a request… But would you be as kind to invite the lovely Rey and her parabatai along too,” Magnus requested… 

Ben looked to Alec for a little help in avoiding such a thing - everyone knew Ben wasn’t much for parties. Alec just rolled his eyes at his husband’s antics and shrugged his shoulders at Ben. 

“Right… Okay, will do,” Ben said as he turned to leave the two men alone once more. 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you have the time. It's food for thought and encourages me to continue...  
> Plus I love to hear from y'all. Kudos are more than welcome :) 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @r_anngel @ruthanngl1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think... Leave a kudos and comment if you have time.
> 
> Find me on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/ruthanngel1 & @r_anngel


End file.
